Pets
by MoreisLeslie
Summary: Sheppard and his team come across an alien race whose self-endowed superiority results in the treatment of other species as animals.
1. Chapter 1

_Meh. I hate my first chapters. This is kind of like the first draft of the second draft of the fourth draft...or something like that. In a nutshell, it's probably going to be edited. But I was just too frustrated with it, so I sent it here to you guys. I didn't use a beta, which is probably a bad idea. But if you think I'm in need of one, go ahead and contact me. I'm easy to reach. :)_

**Disclaimer: I do not own Stargate: Atlantis or the characters.**

**

* * *

**"What is it?!" Sheppard asked, shouting at the top of his lungs so that he could be heard above the jostling of the Puddle Jumper. His eyes were fixed on the screen that appeared on the canopy, but his mind was tossing and turning just as much as the ship.

"I don't know!" McKay yelled back, his panic-stricken voice grating against the colonel's ears. "Some sort of energy field we couldn't pick up earlier? I don't know! We have to get out of here!"

"I told you, Rodney, I can't! Not with this damned thing pulling us in! Just give me some answers!" John snapped, trying to jerk the scientist out of his self-preservation mode.

"Answers to what?" Dr. McKay screeched. "We have to get out of here! That's my answer!"

Before John could scream at him for being difficult, Teyla interrupted in an urgent tone. "As Colonel Sheppard has pointed out, Rodney, that is not possible. Perhaps you could supply a more useful response?"

"Like what?!"

"Like holes or something!" Ronon interjected, his gruff voice easily sounding through the deafening turbulence.

The sound of McKay snapping his fingers together in an inspirational genius moment made Sheppard relax slightly.

"You might be on to something," Rodney said, now tapping vigorously on his computer while the cogs in his mind turned rapidly. He went on to say something else, but the colonel eventually tuned him out as he tried to keep the Jumper upright. "I need answers _now_, McKay!" John snapped, his patience wearing thin as the planet's surface came closer to view.

"Okay, okay," Rodney replied. "Uh, there's a rupture in the energy field on the lower southern continent roughly…forty kilometers west of our position."

Sheppard moved the ship, causing the Jumper's trembling to increase exponentially. He headed towards the direction McKay had given him but couldn't see any kind of 'hole', as Ronon defined it. But as he got closer, he could see a large tear with a flickering electric green light dancing along the lines of the rip.

"There." The scientist pointed helpfully and the colonel put the ship in a nose dive towards it. He didn't know how much more the Ancient vehicle could withstand before it ripped apart from the stress. Crash landing was better than dying in the cold of space.

"We're going in," he announced.

Out of the corner of his eye, John could see Dr. McKay latch a hold of the seat and hunch his shoulders up.

Just before Colonel Sheppard cringed in anticipation, he caught a glimpse of a vast desert, rapidly filling up the view as the Jumper rushed towards it.

xXx

'_Any one you can walk away from, huh? Well, you just might have barely squeaked by on this one, you incapable, Neanderthal excuse for a pilot! A chimpanzee could have landed better than that!'_

Rodney reluctantly opened his eyes and he flexed his limbs, testing to see if he still had each one of them attached. After ascertaining this, he pushed himself off the Jumper floor painfully. Even though he still had his arms and legs, it soon became obvious that one of them – more accurately, his left leg – was most definitely broken. Well, maybe sprained, but it hurt just as much if it was! Once he was on his hands and knees, he slowly twisted his head around, surveying the damage that was John's "excellent flight experience". The Jumper had landed in an almost vertical fashion and the back end was at a slant, making it nearly impossible for the scientist to climb up as he searched for a battle-scarred-but-still-intact Sheppard.

However, the only light provided was through the half-buried canopy window of the Jumper and Rodney gave up trying to visually locate his comrades. He began patting around the floor, barely moving from his position. When he couldn't locate any body - Colonel Sheppard's, Teyla's nor Ronon's - he began to panic.

"Oh man," he whimpered. "I'm going to die here. I'm going to die alone and with a broken leg. Zelenka is going to be so happy about this…"

"McKay," a sharp voice from the darkness spoke. "Stop your whining and give me a hand."

"Sheppard?"

To his own surprise, Rodney had a giant smile on his face, overcome with relief that he wasn't alone. "Where-where are you?"

"I'm over here," John's voice was softer now, "at the back of the Jumper. Teyla's hurt."

"So am I," Dr. McKay offered as he crawled, up-hill, towards Colonel Sheppard. "I think my leg's broken...or twisted, not sure."

There was a heavy sigh from Sheppard's side of the cabin but Rodney decided against starting an argument over it. "What about Ronon?" he asked.

"Here." A low voice spoke up from the same direction as John.

"Good. So, we're all here." Rodney said aloud, hoisting himself up on the back seats. The breathing of his teammates was more audible now and strangely, very comforting.

The others were silent except for the rustling through boxes and vests by the colonel. Finally, a small light flashed on. It swung around the cabin until it shone directly in McKay's face. He held up a hand to shield himself from the light. Once it was drawn away from him, it flashed towards Ronon's large, muscular form, who was seated right across from him. Then it was directed towards Teyla, who was lying on the seats next to Rodney.

"What happened?" he asked, looking over his friend in worry.

"She hit her head I think," Sheppard replied, reaching into the first aid kit he had pulled down, as well as still keeping the light shining on the Athosian woman. "Could be a concussion."

"Will she be alright?"

"Yes, Rodney, she'll be fine," John sighed in frustration. "Go fix the Jumper."

"I can't see."

The colonel grabbed something from the top shelf and flung it towards McKay. It slipped through the scientist's hands but he caught it before it rolled down towards the front of the compartment. Once he had the object in his hand, he discovered it was a flashlight and flipped it on. He then limped down towards the main front of the Jumper, hoping to decipher what irreparable damage Han Solo-wannabe did to their only means of getting home.

* * *

_Please remember to review! :)_


	2. Chapter 2

_Author's Note: Wow. Another chapter. I'm impressed with myself. I really thought this would be another story I would toss in the wastebasket. _

_The chapter title is sort of random and not really pertaining to the content of this chapter. Please read and review! I'd like to know what you think! :)_

_

* * *

_When the lights flickered on, Teyla felt a wave of relief pass through her. Being able to see was often taken for granted, and she was thankful that she had regained the privilege.

"Good job, McKay," Colonel Sheppard applauded as he headed towards the front compartment of the Jumper. "Now let's get out of here."

"Oh, no no no no no," Rodney chuckled in a strained voice, obviously still panicking. "Just because I flipped on the pretty lights, doesn't mean it'll fly."

"Then what will it do?" John asked, as he leaned against the chair opposite from the astrophysicist. Teyla watched waywardly as John kept his head cool. She knew this particular man could make her CO fly off the handle at times.

"Light the cabin," Dr. McKay shrugged, not looking up from his computer.

The colonel sighed and returned to the back. He looked to Teyla. "How are you feeling?"

"I am feeling much better," she assured him, though the pounding in her temples gave no such assurance to herself.

"We'll be out of here soon," he promised, though it sounded as though he were trying to convince himself of that more than her.

The Athosian woman nodded but had a difficult time building hope. She was usually the one to encourage and calm the frightened, but there were often times when situations seemed so dire that she did not have the energy to conjure up these positive feelings.

"McKay," John called over his shoulder. "What's the air like outside?"

The scientist twirled around in his chair to face the rest of the group, tapping the commands into his handheld computer for the answers. After he was done, he looked up. "Boiling yet breathable, why?"

To answer him, Colonel Sheppard shrugged his vest back on.

"I-I-I really wouldn't suggest that." Rodney stammered, returning his gaze towards his computer while his nimble fingers moved over the buttons once more. "The planet shows signs of indigenous life forms and – from what I can gather – very intelligent life forms. I mean, there are signs of advanced space programs going on here and…other things _I_ don't even know how to define. Not to mention that the temperature out there is over forty degrees Celsius!"

"Look, if you can't fix this ship, then our only other hope of getting home is through a Stargate, which they might have." The colonel explained slowly. "So, unless you're absolutely positive that you can get the Jumper up and running in the time span of our lifetime, I have to seek out other options."

"I think I can repair it – just give me a little more time."

Colonel Sheppard grabbed two radios from the top shelves and tapped the controls on the panel to open the bay door. As the door lowered, he looked down at Ronon. "Let's go." He ordered, jerking his head towards the outside, which looked to Teyla like a simple desert that went on for miles. If Dr. McKay were correct about the inhabitation of this planet by an intelligent species, why would they choose such a desolate location? But then again, it could be only a small portion of the world. Before they crashed, she remembered seeing that this planet was great in size, about three times the size of her home planet.

"We'll keep in touch," John glanced at her as he put on his sunspecs and handed her another radio from the shelf.

"Are you sure you do not wish me to go with you?" Teyla already knew the answer but she knew she had better offer anyway.

Just as she had suspected, however, he shook his head. "You have a concussion. If we need back-up, I'll let you know." He made one last gesture towards the radio she was holding in her hand.

She nodded silently and watched him leave. After suiting up with a dozen extra knives, Ronon followed him as well.

Teyla considered shutting the door behind them, but decided against it in case they had any reason to return to the Jumper very quickly.

With that in mind, she pushed off of the seat and headed towards the front.

"Can I be of any help?" she asked, standing over Rodney as he hunched over his computer in his usual studious manner.

He didn't look up, but he did grunt a sound that seemed akin to a negative reply. Sighing, she sat in the seat next to him and rubbed her still throbbing head. She needed to be out there with Colonel Sheppard and Ronon. She felt far too useless here.

xXx

_"Ronon, report."_

The Satedan man sighed as he pressed the button on the radio and spoke into it. "Uh, I see a lot of sand."

_"Anything else?" _ Sheppard asked, sighing.

"I found a rock."

_"Really? How about tumbleweeds?"_

"Huh?"

_"Never mind. Alright, let's start heading back to the Jumper. I don't see any signs of life out here and we've been walking for hours. Maybe Rodney has made more progress than we have."_

"Got it."

Dex turned as he retraced his steps back to the ship. It was hot and he felt as though he were sweating a gallon a second. Whatever indigenous life forms McKay had found, they had to be far away. Nothing he'd ever come across could survive in this climate. Not even a Wraith.

Finally accepting his exhaustion, Ronon fell back and sat at the top of a dune. He pulled out his canister of water and lifted it to his lips. Letting the tepid liquid drip down his face and neck, he finished half of the bottle. Just as he replaced the canister and stood back up, a slight rustle reached his sensitive ears.

His lip curled at the thought of any creature attempting to sneak up on him. Slowly reaching down to his thigh, he detached one of his daggers and held it tightly.

After a couple moments of preparation, he spun around.

The last thing he saw before being knocked on his back was a flash of yellow.

* * *

_Please remember to review! :)_


	3. Chapter 3

_Sorry about the delay. I have a feeling this story is dying though. Anyone care to beta this terrible piece of work?_

_

* * *

_Clutching his M-16 tightly, John sprinted towards Ronon's position. The garbled static that kept emanating through his radio was not a good sign.

An identifiable energy blast alerted Sheppard to his comrade's position - he'd know that weapon sound anywhere.

Slowing to a steady jog, the colonel crouched behind a dune where the blast had come from. The sight that awaited him was incredulous.

Three grotesque alien beings had surrounded the Satedan man. They were walking on two legs but numerous other limbs sprouted from several points on their vomit-yellow bodies. Snarling, they approached Ronon, who was responding with a growl of his own.

John's eye twitched over to the left where Ronon's gun lay in the sand, several meters from where the owner was now defenseless.

Not surprisingly, Dex attacked the aliens, swinging his fists blindly, only colliding with their flesh rarely as they clumsily dodged his movements. The blows they did take did not seem to affect them, enraging him all the more.

Sheppard tried to get a lock on the enemy, but they were so often too close to Ronon that he didn't trust his own targeting.

Finally, one of them stood directly in front of the Satedan, and John fired.

The bullet clearly penetrated the skin and a small amount of blue blood dripped from the wound. The creature turned, revealing its hideous face to the colonel.

Seeing that the bullet had not disabled the alien, he fired again – several shots this time until the being staggered back and fell. It rolled around on its side, growling and clawing at the sand. Meanwhile, Ronon dove for his weapon, firing at the other two who were too stunned by the interruption to react right away. The shots frightened the two but they did not come into contact with their bodies. Turning tail, they fled up the opposite dune, howling an eerie call.

The colonel finished off the other one that was still writhing in the sand and quickly moved towards Ronon. "You alright?"

"Fine," he growled in response, clearly pride-wounded from having to receive help. "What the hell were those things?"

"No clue," John replied, looking around them carefully. "My guess is they're the natives."

"So much for superior intelligence," Ronon grunted as pushed himself off the ground.

Sheppard nodded in agreement. Whatever Rodney had supposedly found out about the indigenous life on this planet, it wasn't correct. There was no way these creatures could create such complex technologies that had been described.

"Let's get back to the Jumper," the colonel suggested. "I think we've done enough scouting. I'm beginning to get the feeling the Ancients wouldn't put a Stargate on this planet."

As they began making their way back, John radioed in. "Teyla, come in."

_"Go ahead, Colonel."_

"We've just encountered the alien life on this planet. Not friendly. I want you to shut the bay door and cloak the jumper until we arrive. That's an order."

_"Understood, Colonel. Are you injured?"_

"We're fine," he replied after giving Ronon a one-over. "We'll be there in a bit."

"You think McKay's gonna be able to fix the Jumper?" Ronon asked; a hint of skepticism in his voice.

The colonel shrugged. "Rodney can usually fix anything. You just got to light a fire under his ass to get him motivated. Take ugly hostile aliens for example."

Before either of them could mention anything else, the same unnerving wail the two had heard the creatures make before echoed across the desert. John turned to see dozens of the yellow creatures spilling out over the dunes at a frightening speed.

"Oh shit."

Spinning on his heel, Sheppard tore up the sand beneath him and ran. Ronon was not far behind him and soon after, ahead of him.

But it didn't seem to matter. The howling was get louder and the sound of scaly feet thundering in the sand was getting closer.

xXx

"Do you hear that?" Teyla asked, standing up and walking around, attempting to find a position where the noise would be more audible.

"Hmm?"

"That noise," she went on, furrowing her brow in confusion, "it's almost like –

_"Teyla, Rodney, come in!" _ Sheppard's breathless voice came through the radio. Teyla quickly reached for the device and held it close to her face. "What is it, Colonel?"

Rodney finally turned in his chair, staring up at her with a panic-stricken face. The only thing that would be able to tear Dr. McKay away from his work would be a life-threatening situation but Teyla hoped he wouldn't become so gripped with fear he would be useless.

_"We've been surrounded… hostile…"_ The message continued with few words mixed in with heavy machine gun fire and the amplified wailing sound she'd heard before.

"I will come and assist you," she told him quickly as she grabbed her vest from the seat next to her.

_"Negative. We…handle it…now."_

Teyla bit her lip and make a snap decision. She unlocked the case that held one of the spare M-16's and loaded it.

"What are you doing?" Rodney asked, watching her from his seat.

"I'm going to help Colonel Sheppard and Ronon," she replied quickly as she finished loading the weapon. She unlocked the safety and began punching in the buttons for the bay doors to open.

"But Sheppard said –

"I know what he said Rodney, I'm going anyway."

Before he could protest further, Teyla rushed through the bay doors just as she gave the command to close once more, keeping McKay locked inside the dark shuttle.


	4. Chapter 4

_Short chapter, sorry. I think this whole story will be fairly short - even if the original outline I envisioned was incredibly long. For those of you who care, I now have an account at the Stargate Atlantis fanfiction forum - Wraithbait. Google it if you like. My pen name on their is Moreisleslie of course. Oh, and if anyone's still interested in Betaing, please message._

_

* * *

_The throngs of hideous creatures were pressing closer towards John and Ronon's position, surrounding them on all sides.

Sheppard let off a round of bullets as he turned a three-sixty. But from the dozens he hit, only a few fell. The others didn't seem fazed at all.

Ronon fired his energy weapon as well - the orange streaks blasting into the horde. But his luck was quite similar to the colonel's.

The small circle of space left was decreasing rapidly and the two pressed their backs up against each other to conserve what little they still had.

Before either of them could fire off another futile round, brilliant violet bands flew across the sky, just above their heads. Instinctively, the two crouched down low to avoid taking a hit. But the creatures weren't as bright. Instead, they extended their bodies high into the air to investigate – as a result, several of them were hit and they instantly fell to the ground.

Pretty soon, all of them were dropping like flies. The few that weren't hit scurried up the dunes, yowling as before.

Once John had ascertained that there was no longer a threat, he tapped his earpiece. "Teyla, was that you that just saved our asses? I thought I told you to stay in the –

_"I have just now exited the Jumper, Colonel Sheppard. Am I to understand that you are no longer in danger?"_

Sheppard looked to Ronon, who shrugged his shoulders and looked towards a high dune where the fired shots had originated.

The colonel clicked his radio. "Yeah, Teyla, all clear. Someone just completely wiped out the enemy."

_"Who is that?"_

"That's what we're going to find out," he replied. "How far are you from our position?"

_"Not far. I can see you now."_

The two turned to see the Athosian woman sprinting towards them over the desert sand. Once she was in hearing range, she informed them. "I radioed Rodney and assured him that we were all safe. He has regretfully not made any progress on repairing the ship."

John shifted his weapon as he looked up towards the high dune. "Well, maybe our new friends can help."

"Are you certain they are friendly?" Teyla asked skeptically. "These could be the indigenous people Dr. McKay spoke of earlier."

"They saved us." Ronon offered. "Who cares if they're smarter?"

Sheppard raised an eyebrow but nodded. "Teyla's right. We have no way of knowing if the welcoming type. But they do at least deserve a little 'thank you'."

After reloading his weapon, he turned his body back towards the direction of the bank and began walking up. Ronon and Teyla followed behind him and kept their own weapons clutched tightly in their hands.

Once they finally reached the top of the hill, the colonel was met by two tall alien beings. They didn't look at all like the hideous creatures from before, but they didn't look a thing like humans as well. But before John could get a good look at them or say anything, the aliens lifted their large weapons and fired at the team.

xXx

Rodney scratched the back of his head as he stared at his data pad in frustration. Everything was dead. No matter how hard he tried, nothing was starting up. It seemed as though the energy field surrounding the planet had some sort of dampening field that was affecting the Jumper's capability – much like M76-677; the planet with all the annoying Rugrats and their ZPM-powered Ancient shield.

McKay perused through the data on his computer one more time as he took one more look at the energy field that caused the problem in the first place. It wasn't Lantean design – if anything, it was far more sophisticated than that. The scientist let out a surprised grunt – impressive.

Rodney sighed. Though the shield was intriguing, it was exactly what was keeping them on this planet. With that thing up, there was no way he'd be able to repair anything – nor get out even if he could.

"McKay to Colonel Sheppard," Rodney began, as he tapped his radio, "Alright John, so you didn't do anything to the Jumper when you landed – if that's what you could even call that. Turns out the energy field is having some sort of effect on the Jumper's functions - which is strange because everything else seems to be working. I think our best bet is locating to see if this planet has a Stargate."

Once he clicked off, he waited but no response came through. He tapped in again. "Colonel Sheppard can you hear me?"

Nothing.

Rodney's heart began pounding and almost immediately, he began panicking. What if Teyla was wrong when she reported that everything was okay? What if those beasts had mercilessly slaughtered the whole team? He was alone on a hostile alien planet and without any way to get home.

Just as McKay leaned over to rub his temples, he heard a noise at the bay door.

Jumping up, he scurried over to the back. "Sheppard, is that you?"

There was no answer, only more of a scraping, pounding sound against the door.

"Teyla? Ronon?"

No answer.

Rodney tried to make up his mind. Perhaps no one could hear him from the other side? Maybe the radios weren't working properly?

_Or maybe a hostile alien race is just waiting for you to open the door so they can tear you apart and use your bones as toothpicks_, he thought fearfully.

But before he could make any sort of decision, the bay doors opened independently.

McKay threw himself back and grabbed his nine millimeter, thrusting it towards the door and praying that he would be composed enough to be able to use it.

Once the door opened completely, it revealed two alien beings of significant height - both of whom were holding extremely large and very complicated looking guns at him. They stepped over the bay door and into the Jumper, keeping their eyes locked on him.

These aliens were like none he had ever seen before. They had large protruding craniums – ones that extended far past what looked like their nose. Colorful dots were speckled all over their arms and the sides of their faces. On top of their heads they both had wildly colored hair – one red and the other blue. And, starting at the base of their necks, long ears ran up the sides and disappeared into the mass of follicles piled on top of their heads.

It was silent as they stood pointing their weapons steadily at him, while the gun in Rodney's hand was slowly slipping out as liters of sweat began accumulating.

McKay began considering communication, perhaps, like every other planet they'd run across, they spoke English. But before he could even try, one of them fired their weapon at him.


	5. Chapter 5

_Not too fond of this chapter. I've spent days on it but I can't seem to bring it to life. I really need a beta. Please message if you're interested._

_Just an FYI: I recently had one of my friends on here get a very nasty review from someone. I don't mind criticizing review - but only if their helpful. Simply telling someone their story is bad is not very professional and not very nice. Needless to say, said friend deleted her story and left FF. And whoever left the review signed in as anonymous. So if you're going to to that, don't be a pussy - sign in._

_Um, so on a more pleasanter note, here's the next chapter?_

_

* * *

_"Colonel Sheppard, are you all right?"

His eyes snapped open and he immediately sat up – with resulted in hitting his head against something solid and painful. With one hand over the new bruise, he used his other to inspect what it was that caused the damage. As his fingers crept along the surface, he discovered what felt like a ceiling. But when he looked around him, he discovered that he was in a small cage; a very small cage – one that wouldn't even be sizable enough for the average dog. It had a solid top and bottom and large bars made out of some sort of metal he had never seen before.

"Colonel?"

John looked to his right, where he saw Teyla, in her individual crate, watching him with a worried expression.

He stared back at her as he tried to remember what had gone down before he woke up. "Teyla," he began, looking around the room until his eyes rested on Rodney, who was leaning against his cage wall with a sulking expression and his arms crossed. "They got to the Jumper too, huh?" The colonel frowned.

Rodney simply mumbled something snarky under his breath.

Sheppard turned towards Teyla. "Where's Ronon?"

The Athosian shook her head. "We do not know. He does not appear to be in this room with us."

"Shouldn't we be dead?" Sheppard voiced, recalling the energy blast he took straight to the head.

McKay scoffed. "Please, it was only a stun. We could have been unconscious for hours – perhaps days." Suddenly, his expression shifted from grumpy to panic-stricken. "You know what? It's probably been days, I'm starting to get_ really_ hungry."

"We have been provided food." Teyla informed, indicating to a dish that was set in the corner of her cage. John looked down to see that he had one as well. He leaned over to inspect the circular bowl and mentally connected it to a dog's dish of food. The contents were not unlike that of a dog's either.

"Yeah well, unfortunately for me, I don't digest Kibbles-'n-Bits very easily," the scientist grumbled sarcastically. "They might as well inscribe 'Fido' across the bowl."

"It _is_ food, McKay," Sheppard wrinkled his nose as he lifted the container to his face. "I think. If you're hungry, eat. If not, shut up."

"Do I even have to remind you about my hypoglycemia?"

The colonel sighed and looked over to Teyla. "Have you tried getting out?"

She nodded. "It appears that the padlock is on the other side of the cage door. I can reach it, but it is in need of a key."

"Great," he muttered as he looked down at his person. His vest had been taken, as well as his jacket. The only thing they had left him were the clothes on his back– Teyla and Rodney as well.

Just then, a loud clank echoed into the empty chamber and all three looked up to see a large door mechanically open as two of the aliens stepped through.

From what Sheppard could tell – one of them was female. Her bright blue hair was familiar and he documented her as one of the aliens that had shot them. The other, however, with orange hair, was not recognizable.

As the two strode into the room, they began making noises – clicking and snapping with what seemed to be their mouths. They were gesturing and looking to each other so John assumed that they were speaking their language.

Every now and again, one of the aliens would approach one of their cages and wave their long, colorful arms towards a specific person. After a while, John grew tired of the ear-grating conversing.

"All right, that's enough," he snapped, glaring up at the two who stared back with a perplexed expression. "I don't like being talked about in the third person when I'm in the same room…_especially_ when I'm in a cage."

The aliens exchanged looks. The female spoke to the male and he responded. Just as Sheppard began to think they couldn't understand, the male spoke to him. "You are able to communicate?"

The colonel raised his brow and then nodded slowly. "Yeah, so are you."

"An _Atonash_ has never before been able to communicate on such an intelligent frequency; it is nearly as intellectual as our own." The male explained, fascination lighting up his features.

"You people speak English as well as that…clicking thing?" Sheppard asked, looking up towards them.

The female waved a hand dismissively as if it were unimportant information, "after a few words, we are able to speak almost any language. Our learning ability is far more complex than your primitive minds can even comprehend."

Rodney made a protesting squawk-like sound but one look from the colonel silenced him.

John lifted an eyebrow and gave Teyla a look. She responded with a similar expression before turning her attention to the aliens. "Why are you keeping us here?" she asked carefully.

"This is only temporary until we find suitable _Seroties _for all of you." The male assured.

"_Seroties?" _McKay said, speaking despite the glare from John. "_Atonash? _What do those even mean?"

"_Serotie _is most loosely translated to task or occupation in your language," the male happily clarified. "An _Atonash_ is…an animal or pet I believe is how you would interpret it."

"Animal?" Rodney repeated squeakily as he grasped the bars of his cage. "You can't be serious!"

The female lifted her head arrogantly while the male simply leaned in, as if trying to catch every last word that came from their mouths.

"Look," Sheppard started, mentally putting aside that topic to address later, "there were four of us. Where's our friend?"

"The other that accompanied you proved to be too undomesticated to be worthy of becoming an _Atonash_. He has been transferred to the Land Laborers division." The male said; his expression almost seeming apologetic.

"Like a horse," Rodney muttered depressively.

"Do you have designations?" the alien male asked. The female gave him a harsh look and uttered something in their native language. He simply ignored her and looked to them in anticipation.

"I'm Sheppard," John introduced sourly, as he indicated about the room, "That's Teyla, and that's McKay. What about you?"

"I am Yorshef," he lifted his head slightly in what Sheppard translated as a greeting, "and this is Emyla. We are –

"_Atonashes _are not worthy to be spoken to in such a way," Emyla interrupted, glaring at the team. "No more communication is to be attempted between you or any other of my people."

The colonel opened his mouth to object, but she simply turned around and left the room. Yorshef stayed behind slightly longer, merely to look at them sadly before following after her, the large door shut tightly behind them.

"Well, this is just dandy," Rodney hissed sardonically, "here we are, trapped on an unfamiliar planet with no way of communicating with Atlantis and stuck in, what appears to be, the alien equivalent of a dog pound!"

"Calm down, McKay," John admonished, trying to think.

"Why should I? We're about to be –

"Shut up!" Sheppard demanded, nearing his wits end. After taking a deep breath, he turned to Teyla. "I think we may have a window of opportunity with that Yorshef fellow. He doesn't seem as convinced of his superiority over us as the other one did."

The Athosian woman nodded. "I agree. He seems to be more fascinated with us rather than simply viewing us as animals."

"I'm sorry, but am I the only one that feels the slightest bit creeped out about that guy's interest?" Dr. McKay added in. Just as the colonel was about to reprimand him once more, he held up a hand. "Right, I know - shut up. Sorry."

"Let's just hope Ronon doesn't have it worse than we do." John sighed.


	6. Chapter 6

Ronon collapsed to the ground, drenched in sweat and heaving from that day's physical labor. He knew he had been through much worse but these creatures drove them hard. The whips and alien cattle prods were the goads that kept those able enough to keep on working.

The Satedan had noticed that most of those who were working side by side with him - shoveling, plowing, or building - had an expression that he would have bet was the mirror image of his. All of their faces were set in a determined countenance, their eyes wild and their spirit resistant. When some of them would rebel against their taskmasters, Ronon would catch a glance of a defiant smirk playing on their lips just before they were beaten to death. But they would never talk. Not once did he hear a word come out of anyone's mouth so long as the aliens were around. He would often stand up to the creatures himself, but he never carried it quite as far. _They're the ones with the guns_.He had to remind himself.

Most of his fellow workers were also well built. Their tall and muscular physiques had the specialist concerned that if he were to ever anger one of them, he would not be able to defend himself.

But still, a nagging thought in the back of his mind kept bringing itself to the front. There had been no sign of Sheppard, Teyla or McKay since he had awaken and been dragged into the field. He hoped they were still alive and that he wasn't alone.

"Here." A voice said quietly.

Ronon grunted as he felt something land on his back. He grabbed it and sat up. When he realized it was a half full pouch of water, he looked to where the gift had come from. "I'm Ronon," he introduced. It was the least he could do for receiving something he had been craving for a good sixteen hours.

"I am Haan," a tall dark man greeted. He was sweating just as many droplets as Ronon but his posture and mien did not reveal him as tired. "I can tell you are new."

"Oh yeah?" he said, taking a full, grateful swig from the pouch and then handing it back, "How's that?"

The man smiled with his eyes. "We do not have a very large group. I have not seen you before today. And, most of us have learned not to challenge the Xanians with as much force as you have."

The Satedan nodded. "But not all of you."

Haan shook his head sadly, "there are still some of us who cannot wait until the appointed time."

"Appointed time of what?" Ronon asked, his brow knitting together.

His new friend's face lit up and he stood. "Come. The day is over and we are allowed to return to the cabins. We will eat and I will tell you of our plan."

xXx

"Rodney! Stop it!"

"Come on," McKay protested in his high-scale alert voice, "it's perfectly plausible!"

"No it's not." Sheppard argued, glaring at him.

"Oh please, you know it is. If people on Earth and other planets daily eat _their_ animals, how can it be any different for us?"

"You're not helping the situation," John growled. "We are not going to be eaten!"

"I have to agree with Colonel Sheppard," Teyla voiced. "Surely they would not eat an animal they could so easily communicate with."

"You're forgetting that they just now realized that we have the ability to speak 'intelligently'," Rodney made the quotations signs with his fingers as he glared through the bars of his cage to his fellow team members. "It could be that they've been doing this for years. How could one tiny change like this ever –

"McKay, if you don't shut it, I swear to –

"Someone is coming," Teyla interrupted, her eyes focused on the door as approaching footsteps soon sounded loudly against their ears.

The door opened and several of the aliens stepped through. They were all adorned in rather tough wear – shoulder pads, breast plates – over all; their entire look appeared as though they were ready to go to war. The fact that they were holding their distinguishable large weapons added to that theory.

They communicated with each other in their clicking tones, gesticulating with their arms and their elongated necks. Finally, they walked towards the crates.

Teyla's cage was unlocked first and one stayed beside to point his gun at her. She stepped out and extended her arms upwards slightly in a compliance gesture.

The same happened for both the Colonel and Dr. McKay. After that, they merely stood there for a good five minutes - them with their hands up and the aliens with their weapons cocked.

Just as John was about to ask what would happen, next, he was once again cut off by being fired upon.

xXx

"What planet are you from, Ronon?" Haan asked as he passed him a bowl filled with some sort of meat.

He hungrily dug into the dish, grabbing what he could before passing it on to the man sitting beside him. "Sateda," he replied, wiping his mouth. "It was destroyed by the Wraith. I work somewhere else now."

"A good many of us come from worlds ravaged by the Wraith," his other neighbor inserted. "That's how we ended up here."

"How?" Ronon asked, eagerly accepting the next bowl that came his way around the circle. This time it looked to be some sort of vegetable.

"Survivors of a Wraith culling are few in numbers nowadays," Haan explained. "The Xanians come soon after the cullings. They call it 'rescue'. We call it enslavement."

Ronon nodded as a large jug of water cycled towards him. He drank his fill and passed it on. "So, what do you plan to do about it?"

The circle of laborers fell silent. They looked to him in puzzlement and he raised his brow to Haan. "You said you had a plan."

His friend opened his mouth to respond, but someone else interjected before. "We do."

The Satedan looked up to see a tall woman enter the tent. She was muscular but still had a true feminine form. Her long blonde hair was tied back and her expression was set in fortitude – like the others, only with more purpose and confidence.

"Izra," Haan whispered. "She is the chosen leader among us."

Ronon was surprised. There were only a few other women in the small group of workers. He wondered what could possibly persuade them to vote in a woman as a leader. He had nothing against feminine governance – he respected Weir, but he couldn't understand why such a clan would vote her as their leader.

"Welcome, Ronon," she nodded to him. "Haan told me that you were strong in spirit as well as in mind."

Already, the Satedan was beginning to tune her out. All he could hear was nonsense and he fleetingly wished he had one of those remotes Sheppard had shown him that controlled what part of a movie you wanted to see. He wished he had a fast-forward button.

"…prepared to strike the Xanians now that we have achieved a perfect bond among us all. So, Ronon, are you willing to assist us?"

He scoffed. "Where do you want me?"


	7. Chapter 7

_AN: Yes, I know. A long stretch between chapters. I had a project at work that demanded my most immediate attention plus the graduation of my little brother plus my sister-in-law's baby shower. It's all quite messy and busy. But finally, I managed to type a chapter up - though I'm not thoroughly impressed with it. Whatever. I still hope you enjoy it. Please remember to review! Thanks so much!_

_

* * *

_

Elizabeth stared at her computer blankly. She had read Major Lorne's mission report three times now without actually having read it. Her mind had been elsewhere for a while and she had been unable to concentrate. Her eyes kept flicking to the time widget on her laptop, counting the minutes the team was overdue.

"Dr. Weir?"

She shifted her view from her computer screen to her office door eagerly – relieved for a break. Dr. Radek Zelenka stood in front of her, wringing his hands and repositioning his glasses on his face.

Weir stood up and walked around her desk until she was facing him. "Hello, Radek. How can I help you?"

"I was just wondering if you've had any, um, luck with locating Colonel Sheppard's team," he stammered, adding a half-hearted smile near the end of his sentence.

She sighed. "Unfortunately, no, I haven't. Major Lorne and his team are suiting up now to do a search and rescue."

Zelenka gave her another attempted smile. "Maybe I could come along? Just in case of emergency."

Elizabeth gripped his shoulder. "I'm sorry, Radek, we need you here. If something goes wrong in Atlantis –

"I'll have to fix it, yes," the Czech sighed, clearly disappointed.

"Don't feel bad," she released her hold. "Dr. Beckett volunteered as well. I had to turn him down too."

"People get antsy when they aren't here," he explained. "We feel safer with them in the city."

Weir nodded. "I do too."

xXx

"Rodney, wake up!"

McKay awoke with a groan and tried to tune out the voice that was interrupting his wonderful dream. "Go away," he muttered, turning over on his side.

But when his cheek touched the cold, wet floor and the foul smell assaulted his nose, his eyes shot open and he sat up. A strong hand latched onto his arm and hauled him to his feet.

Just as he was ready to let loose his infamous panic-stricken squeal, he saw that the arm was connected to Colonel Sheppard.

"You alright?" John asked, but before McKay could let one of his wry sarcastic remarks fly, the colonel waved him off. "Never mind - dumb question."

The scientist looked around the cell to see two men hunched over on opposite ends. They looked old and sad – he would have guessed that they were dead if not for the heaving breaths they took every now and again. He scanned the rest of the prison only to find more of the _Lassie-_class bowls scattered about. "Here's another dumb one, where's Teyla?" he asked when he could not locate her.

Sheppard shook his head. "I don't know. She wasn't here when I came to."

"Did you try asking our roommates?" Rodney asked, wrinkling his nose at the stench that seemed to be emanating from whom he spoke of.

John shrugged. "They're not much help. The most I've gotten out of them was one grunt from 'George' over there." He indicated to the more bearded of the two who still stared at the ground.

"Well, that's just great," McKay threw his hands in the air as a sign of resignation. "They look like they've been in here since the beginning of time which means, I don't see how we're getting out any time soon."

"Teyla did," the colonel offered.

"Yes, and that's reassuring how? For all we know, she could have been taken to meat-processing!"

Sheppard glared at him – wordlessly expressing his desire for silence. To which, the scientist immediately complied. But he couldn't help but wonder if he was right.

xXx

Ronon had a difficult time falling asleep. Besides the discomfort of lying on a pile of straw, worry clouded his mind about his team. Han had told him of others who were taken to be "pets" rather than laborers and that's the best the Satedan could hope for his friends.

There were also loud noises coming from above. They sounded like ships, but none like the ones he'd encountered. They didn't have the screech of Wraith dart or the steady hum of a Lantean jumper. Instead, the sounds were more like clicks – persistent and irritating.

He didn't like sleeping on alien planets either. During his psych evaluation by Heightmeyer, of who had pried out this information, suggested that perhaps he had developed a phobia since his time as a Runner. But it wasn't just that. This entire world gave him the creeps, even Han and the others. Something seemed terribly off but he couldn't quite place his finger on it.

Everyone seemed to have good intentions. Starting a rebellion didn't seem like a bad idea either, considering the actions of the taskmasters. Still, the Satedan had trouble placing his full trust in them.

Giving up on sleep, he rose from his straw mattress and carefully stepped around the other men who also shared the small cabin.

When he had finally exited and felt the cool night breeze give slight relief, he saw that the noises had emanated from the alien night watchmen, their small ships scanning the terrain as they moved back and forth. Not one blade of grass was touched by the night sky; the beams from the shuttles covered the area for what seemed like miles.

With another route of escape shot down, he began to feel depressed. Wraith hive ships were much easier to maneuver out of than this.

"You shouldn't be out here," a deep voice admonished.

Ronon looked over his shoulder to see Han's face barely peeking out of the shadows of the cabin.

"Can't sleep," he explained, gesturing to the vehicles that shuffled back and forth above them.

He heard Han grunt in agreement behind him. "The newcomers often have a hard time adjusting to the Night Ships. We have grown accustomed to it overtime."

Ronon furrowed his brow. "How long have you been here exactly?"

"Twenty years."

He turned to look into the man's face to see if he was serious. But there was no sign of deceit in his eyes.

"You seem surprised." He smiled, though Ronon could hardly believe anyone in his position would be capable of such an action.

"I wouldn't have survived that long. I would have died fighting my way out."

"Ah," Han said in realization. "You are much like the ones who die in the fields every day - headstrong but impatient."

"I don't see how it's possible to be patient after twenty years of slave labor." He responded angrily, the fury building in him as he watched the aliens fly overhead.

The other man chuckled, to Ronon's surprise. "Do not worry, my friend. Soon, our waiting will be well rewarded."


	8. Chapter 8

_AN: Finally! A chapter I am proud of! One of my more longer ones too. I like this one because it's complex and sort of explains the background of our "bad guys" as well as some well-placed science fiction humor near the end. The show Rodney and John are talking about is one of my favorites. Can you guess which show it is? Anyways, leave reviews, story alerts, all that jazz. Love you guys! And enjoy! :)_

_

* * *

_Teyla slowly lifted her eyelids, only to immediately reclose them when a blinding light assaulted her vision.

Instinctively, she covered her face with her arm and tried to lean away but the light seemed to be surrounding her entirely.

With her eyes tightly shut against the assailing light, she groped around, trying to find answers that her eyes could not give her. She began to panic as she placed her hands in front of her only to find that the ceiling above her was no more than six or seven inches from the tip of her nose. With more feeling around, she soon discovered that the walls around her were also very tight. Whatever she was in, it was small.

Her heart began to thump wildly in her chest and she began kicking her feet, cracking against another end of the illuminated casket. She balled her hands into fists and beat against the walls. She wanted to open her eyes but every time she tried she was met with a glaring, searing pain to her retinas.

Finally at a loss of what to do, she let out a scream, hoping to be heard by someone – someone who would rescue her.

The pounding and the shouting seemed to go on for hours before she felt the burning on her eyelids subside. Soon after, she could feel cold, refreshing air relieving her sweat-drenched skin.

Reluctantly, she opened her eyes, only to seep out all the water that had accumulated against the brightness. She reached up to wipe it away with her hand but a soft cloth beat her to it. She tensed at the touch but then relaxed as she realized that there was no harm being done.

Then she heard clicking - obnoxious, perpetual clicking in two different tones.

The Xanians, she recalled. They communicated using such sounds. Then the memories of the past hours came flooding back to her and she immediately thought of the rest of her team.

"John!" she called out. "Rodney?"

She still did not open her eyes but the cloth kept dabbing. When no answer reached her ears, she pushed the hand away and tried to sit up, only to be pushed gently back down.

"Where are they?" she demanded to the darkness. "Where are my friends?"

The clicking augmented in speed and volume but she couldn't tell if they were trying to converse with her or each other.

Teyla attempted to open up one eye but the water was still blurring her vision. Still, she could make out the shapes of the two Xanians she had heard. One still had its hand on her chest to keep her down while the other was bustling about, gesturing wildly with its elongated limbs, clicking loudly. The other seemed to be trying to console it but it was difficult to tell.

"Please!" she begged, reaching out to grasp the opposite arm of the one who was holding her down. She couldn't tell if it even acknowledged her, but she soon saw the other being pick up an object and approach her. Something told her to run away but she couldn't muster enough strength to even push off the arm that was holding her.

She felt the object touch her skin – it was cold and made her shiver slightly. She felt a zap run through her body and suddenly, she was completely limp. Her head felt heavy and her mind began to blur.

Teyla reclosed her eyes and succumbed to oblivion.

xXx

Yorshef nervously stretched his neck as he waited. While this seemed to take precedence over anything else to him, to The High Saeri seemed to think otherwise.

He watched Xanians pass into the meeting room and out again. Even ones that had arrived after him had come and left from their appointments with Xania's ruling commander. Obviously, word had gotten to Her about his 'absurd' and 'questionable' scientific theories and practices and had placed him in the last slot of Her priority list.

Ever since he had first started his career in science as a youth, he'd always thought differently than his fellow scientists – for instance, expressing opinions based on old myths and legends dating back centuries in their history. Every _Serotie_ he had been able to obtain he'd been unassigned. His superiors and equals had blatantly laughed at his essays on the psychology of an _Atonash_.

Ever since he could remember, _Atonashes _were simply a part of life and were never studied in detail. But Yorshef had always found the confounding and incredible. From what little specimens he could study, he discovered that they had a keen sense of smell as well as the ability to run incredible distances. Whereas, Xanians had very weak scent glands and could not travel at any fast rate at all. When Yorshef finally expressed a theory that, though their life expectancy was nearly 1/100th their own, one day the _Atonashes_ would rise against them as a more powerful race, he'd once again been humiliated by the utter disbelief of his fellow Xanians. They were confident in the fact that their brain capacity was almost ten times the amount of an _Atonash's _and that the species was entirely too unintelligent to ever mount such a revolution.

But now – now he had proof. The fact that he was able to communicate with a few of the new ones was astounding and would surely help bring The High Saeri to her senses and finally take notice of his impending warnings.

"She will see you now, scientist," a soldier announced as he stepped through the majestic doors that separated the rooms.

Yorshef nodded and straightened out his body. Taking a moment to prepare himself, he then entered the Grand Room, holding tightly to the tablet that held all of his evidence.

Having never before been allowed entry to Her room, he was astounded by what he saw. Such magnificence could not be found in all the world of Xania – he was sure of it.

"Well, scientist?" Her voice boomed and reverberated off the walls of the marvelous chamber. "I have very important tasks to complete and I was told you had very important findings to share with me."

Quivering slightly at the sound of her voice, Yorshef looked to Her. She was sitting on her chair at the other end of the room. The table surrounding her was bereft of the chairs were the usual other council members sat who helped her make decisions and create laws.

"I was told I would be presenting to the entire Council, Your Greatness," he said as he began heading towards her. The distance between the door and Her was not done by accident – it was purposefully showing the invisible distance She placed between Herself and the rest of Her people.

"No. Only me." She replied flatly, unwilling to answer his unspoken question.

As he approached, he was able to finally see Her more clearly. Though he had seen likenesses of Her portrayed in animatricies as well as scene capturing's, he had never truly seen the sheer grandeur of Her appearance.

Her hair was a rare hue – a dark, royal violet and Her eyes miraculously matched the shade as well. The adornments worn around Her neck and head seemed to make Her beauty even more appealing, though Her centuries of life before him made Her intimidating as well.

"Sit, scientist," She commanded, gesturing to the furthest council member chair away from Her. He hurriedly took it and placed his data holder in front of him on the table. He looked to Her for permission to proceed. She granted it with a nod of Her head.

"High Saeri," he began. "For nearly millennia, we have harnessed and put to work the companionship, strength and helpfulness of our _Atonashes. _We have rescued them from Wraith-infested planets and relinquished them from the grasps of planetary disasters. For years, we have looked upon them as secondary citizens of Xania, as a less intelligent, lower life form. Their incapability to harbor as much knowledge in their craniums as we do gave us reason to believe this. But, I have come to present you with a newfound discovery that their evolution as a species has accelerated drastically in the last ten thousand years." Yorshef swiped a finger on the tablet and a 3D pixelated image of a standard _Atonash_ body was brought up. The image suddenly expanded, zooming in on the head of the creature. Pointing towards the area of the brain, he continued. "They've shown remarkable capabilities to figure problems and come to solutions. Their frontal lobe has shown that they are now able to grasp and comprehend spiritual beliefs and morality. And the newest unearthing, is the fact that they are now able to communicate – not only with each other but with us. It is in a different language than our own, but I've found that after hearing a couple sentences, their language is not as complex and I was able to -

"What you are presenting is hardly new, scientist," She interrupted. "We have known for some time now that their physiology has evolved to a state that would be more valuable to us. But if you're suggesting that they're equals to us now, let me point out that we have too evolved in the time frame of ten thousand years."

He cocked his head in agreement. "Yes, Your Greatness, of course. What I'm pointing out now is that we are able to communicate with them – that is something we have never been able to do."

"While we have not been paying special attention to our _Atonashes,_ yes, we have noticed a few communicating with each other and have been able to grasp the basics of what they're saying. How is this novel news, scientist? Why do you waste my time with antiqued discoveries?"

Yorshef paused. "I believe that they do not wish to be _Atonashes._"

"Of course they don't," She dismissed with a wave of her elegant arm. "No work is wanted to be done by those who do it."

"I do not believe they wish to be _Atonashes _in domiciles either."

"To be a companion _Atonash _is a blessing, a gift," She contradicted.

"They wish to be their own," he countered, suddenly growing bolder. "With what few conversations I've been able to have with them, they have their own societies outside of Xania – thriving planets! Even galaxies! If our doctrine were not so afraid of venturing out further than –

"How dare you question the doctrine!" She stood, Her entire body trembling with visible fury. "It has been what has kept us alive as a people!"

"I do not question the doctrine, Your Greatness," he bowed his head apologetically. "I am merely pointing out that beyond our set boundaries; _Atonashes_ have their own worlds - hundreds, perhaps thousands of them!"

"All of them, fraught with war and disaster! Still struggling to grasp even the basics of the universe, of which we mastered thousands of years before they were a society!"

"Perhaps, but –

"If you're proposing what I suspect," Her voice lowered and She glared at him, "you are suggesting that we set the _Atonashes_ free – and let them live their own lives, tearing up galaxies with their recklessness and stumbling foolery. Need I remind you that it was a clan of lone _Atonashes_ who awoke the Wraith? If they were watched over by a master, they would not have done such a thoughtless deed."

"We too had to make mistakes to reach the point where we are now," he replied softly. "And we were never headed by a master race. Never was the path chosen for us to follow. We created our own society, our own culture, our own stories and doctrine."

Her neck began to throb and She extended Her arms in a furious pose. "Leave this room before I have you join the ranks of those you so zealously defend."

xXx

"Uh, Enterprise?" John guessed, rolling the ball of mangled clay they had created using the contents of their food bowls. The scientist gripped it and bowled it back. "No."

"Was there even a female captain in Star Trek?" Sheppard asked skeptically. "I thought there was some kind of rule against that."

"It was one of the more popular series, however the most misleading in the area of basic science," Rodney replied with a twitch of his mouth. "Need another hint?"

The colonel narrowed his eyes as he trundled the clay ball back. "Yes."

Dr. McKay smirked as his own genius of choosing a show John couldn't get right off the bat. He fingered the ball for a moment before rolling it back "They're lost."

"Deep Space Nine," he answered quickly with a smug look on his face.

"They weren't lost," McKay held up his hands in disbelief. "They were on a space station."

"Not all of us are galactic nerds, Rodney," Sheppard narrowed his eyes. "Let's play another game."

"Like what?"

"I don't know," Sheppard tossed the clay ball to the other end of the cell, hitting one of the unresponsive bums – "George". He didn't react, but merely swayed from the contact and blinked. A light bulb went off and he looked to the scientist with a raised brow.

Before Dr. McKay could protest, the huge metal door opened to the small enclosure, shedding light in the gloomy atmosphere of the proverbial iron maiden.

George and his friend actually moved, but only lifted their heads slightly to look towards the intruder.

Both the colonel and McKay stood, pressing close the bars of their individual cell.

Two of the Xanians stepped through, carrying familiar large weapons.

Rodney instinctively stepped back and shielded himself behind John's body.

"Whoa," Sheppard voiced at the sight of the acquainted guns. "You don't need those, you know. We can go quietly."

Though he wasn't exactly planning on living up to his promise, he didn't expect them to know that. He guessed he just didn't have the most trustworthy face when they fired.


	9. Chapter 9

_AN: Yes, this one is a tad longer - mostly because I feel pretty bad about the mediocre, short chapters I've been pumping out. Also, I'm once again not so impressed with this one but I worked all week on editing it and I think it's the best that I'll be able to get out at this point. Once again, I apologize for the delay - life is hectic, I don't need to explain that to you. Everyone understands. :)_

_Also, I would just like to state that I'm not trying to offend anyone that believes in any sort of god, goddess or god. That's not my intention. It's merely Rodney's character. I was raised Christian myself so obviously, I'm no major objector to the matter._

_

* * *

_The sweat on his brow was accumulating rapidly and the vital fluids from his body were being quickly drained. His work was especially slower because of this, as were most of the other workers. But they all kept on, their incentive to not draw attention from their grotesque overseers.

Each of the Xanians held in their long-fingered hands an electrical prod. Ronon had seen them use the device several times on humans and it seemed nearly fatal. The heat of the day seemed to be affecting the amount of times they chose to draw it out and often the slower ones were targets of their pent up aggression.

It was hard not to get angry when seeing such things happen – defenseless, exhausted people being beaten to death by heartless aliens. But Haan and Izra alike had warned him about interference – it would only lead to more deaths.

But one thing the Satedan couldn't simply shake off was the sight of a hugely pregnant woman being continuously met with the electrical prod.

That was one thing he couldn't ignore. Not only was one life being threatened, but two – including a child.

Finally giving up on self-restraint, Ronon threw down his tool and marched towards the scene. He knew the consequences of his actions but this woman and her unborn child were going to die. And he couldn't just stand by and watch.

The warnings of Haan and Izra only echoed faintly in his ears now. He wasn't afraid. These beasts weren't something to be feared. He'd lived through hell for a good portion of his life running from the Wraith as a sport – why should these self-righteous bastards be any more intimidating than a creature that could suck your very essence from your chest with only one hand?

The workers' eyes were upon him as he stomped purposefully to them. They also knew what was going on but were too scared to do anything about it. They were just as guilty as the Xanian mercilessly killing this woman.

She cried out again and Ronon let out an angry scream, directing the attention of the startled alien to him rather than her.

Fortunately, the woman immediately took the distraction to her benefit and ran as fast as her condition would allow in the other direction.

The Satedan stomped forward until he was only about a meter away from the tall being's position. He snarled. It did the same.

He beat his chest and the alien raised its weapon.

"Ronon!"

He didn't have to turn his head to know who called his name, nor did he want to.

"You might wanna stay out of this, Izra," he growled, his eyes locked on his opponent.

The woman moved quickly and was soon standing between him and the Xanian overseer. "We have warned you about interfering."

He grunted, his eyes not straying from the alien, who had sized up the situation as more trouble that it was worth and had slowly walked away.

After he had ascertained that the creature would no longer be a threat, he turned his angry gaze about Izra. "No one was doing anything. I couldn't just stand there and watch it kill her!"

"We all die sooner or later," she told him, moving closer. "It is better to lose as few as possible."

He turned, ready for the conversation to be over with, but she caught his shoulder with her own, surprisingly strong hand. "Rifa became pregnant at her own indiscretion. It is her responsibility to –

Shoving her hand off of him, he growled. "You guys are nothing but a bunch of cowards. You talk and talk about this great 'revolution' but when is it supposed to happen? You're scared of them and that's what's holding you back –

"How dare you –

"- but I'm not scared of them," he went on. "And I won't wait twenty years. So if you don't hurry things up, I'm going to start my own rebellion - with or without you."

With that, he turned on his heel and stomped off, leaving the leader to stand there alone.

xXx

Rodney never believed in a god, goddess or gods. He'd always mocked the believers of such deities and labeled them as ignorant and 'unrealistically optimistic'.

But in times like this, he found himself fervently praying to any omnipotent being that had such powers to release him from utter peril.

They had dragged him and John out of their cells most unceremoniously and proceeded to tie a rather horrible-smelling cloth around his face – cutting off his vision – and then attached metal manacles to his wrists. And they were chafing something terrible. McKay had even suggested that they might allow them to be off for a certain period of time, explaining in detail that he could quite easily break out into horrible rashes. But the only response he received was a hard jab in the gut – stunning him into silence for the duration.

He was always being shoved forward, prodded this way and that. Blinded, he often stumbled over his own feet, falling flat on his face far too often. Afterwards, he would be yanked back up by a restricting grip and forced to walk again.

The scientist was frightened and hoped he wasn't alone. He couldn't decipher between the many sounds around him whether or not Sheppard was with him. He considered calling out his friend's name but was too afraid to receive one of those painful signature boxing maneuvers. So he remained silent.

Trying to keep his mind off his impending doom, McKay wandered through his files of memories to distract him.

The manacles reminded him of the few piano lessons he took as a child. His teacher would become so frustrated with his lack of ability to lift his wrists instead of relaxing them against the keys that she would tie threads of yarn around them and hold them up like a puppet for an extended period of time to help him grow accustomed to the position. Besides the fact that his instructor was totally and completely wacked, it also scared him. Seven- year- old Rodney did not like being physically restricted.

After about two hours, the painful shoving and pushing had subsided and the alien behind him pulled him to a stop. Sounds began resounding off the walls – particularly the sounds of the Xanians communicating in their low clicks and McKay judged that they were probably in some sort of atrium, judging by the reverberations.

There were no other sounds besides them communicating and he was growing antsy trying to figure out what they were discussing. The only things that could come to his mind were what possible flavors would go well with human flesh.

"Hey!" a muffled but determined voice shouted not far from where Rodney stood. "Take this damn thing off!"

_Sheppard_?

The same voice suddenly issued a painful grunt, suggesting that they received the same treatment for speaking aloud as Dr. McKay.

The two aliens didn't converse much longer before an odd silence fell and, of course, Rodney knew something bad was about to happen. He tried to mentally prepare himself as Sheppard had instructed him before for torture, but the only things that were going through his brain were the ways he could negotiate for his life. Just as he was about to plead, the cloth was lifted from his face and he could see.

What met his eyes was complete darkness and he momentarily feared he had been somehow blinded. But gradually, as his eyes adjusted, he could make out shapes moving around.

When he looked to his right, he saw another figure that shared the same stance as he with his arms restrained behind his back as well.

The clicking conversation started up again and Dr. McKay decided to seize the opportunity.

"Sheppard?" he whispered.

"Who else?" Came the reply.

"Do you know where we are?"

"Yes, McKay, they explained the whole thing along the way."

"Alright I get it," the scientist sighed. "No need to be snippy."

There was no further response from the colonel except for a sigh.

"I just hope Teyla is having better luck."

John still said nothing.

xXx

Yorshef shuffled back home in a state of worry and despair. He was upset that The High Saeri did not accept his lecture, yes, but now, he feared mostly for his life.

Any individuals who even _seemed_ to be blaspheming the doctrine would disappear mysteriously. Yorshef's own colleague, who had given a speech on a desire to explore the rest of the galaxy than merely be informed by a few well-chosen contacts to deliver pertinent news, had vanished only two days after her oration.

Even if his life wasn't taken, he was sure his job would be. Therefore, when showing up at the facility the next day he was readily surprised by the others' nondescript placid attitude.

Emyla was still rather short with him, however. Ever since he had voraciously thrown himself into communication with the _Atonashes_ when he accompanied her to observe the new arrivals, she had been angry.

Yorshef admired Emyla greatly – respected her above any other. She had hired him specifically for his well-known knowledge on the _Atonashes _physiology and anatomy as well as their needs for sustenance, physical exercise and social requirements. But she had carelessly overlooked the file on which he was blatantly admonished for speaking out against regulations and striking up independent ideas without the consent of higher authorities.

Yet she still kept him at work, not wanting to waste his unique talents.

Now, she gave him his tasks via data streams. They were informative and thorough but not quite the same as being able to hear it straight from her.

That day however, after reading a particularly disturbing piece of data, he decided to take it up with her in her office.

The motion-sensitive doors opened quite a distance before Yorshef even arrived but it gave him a chance to see how busy Emyla looked.

She was hovering over her desk, her fingers moving swiftly over the three dimensional buttons.

Entering the room solemnly, he quietly made his presence known by a low, polite click at the bottom of his throat.

Her head snapped up from the console and acknowledged him with a nod of her blue-haired cranium. "Is there something you need, Yorshef?" she asked flatly, lacking the usual friendliness and warmness in her tone she harbored specifically for him.

Swallowing the sadness of her disappointment in him, he hurriedly went on to explain himself. "Yes, I'd like to discuss the new…task assignment?"

"Demotion," she corrected, her long fingers moving nimbly over the buttons. "It is a demotion."

He made a low click in protest. "I hardly think I deserve such –

"It was an order from the High Saeri," she interrupted, looking up once again, her eyes burning into his. "And from what happened earlier, I would think you should welcome this punishment rather than something more severe."

Yorshef was silent a moment before uttering quietly. "I was not aware you knew about –

"Her officials contacted me moments after you left and told me of Her demands to lower your position." She cut in once again, her attention now immersed in her work.

He strained his neck in a show of anger. "But I have worked years for this position!"

"Then perhaps you should have thought before suggesting such outrageous views to the High Saeri as you did!" she raised her voice and slammed a hand down on the surface in front of her. She glared at him now, her expression a mixture of anger and disappointment.

Respectfully backing down, Yorshef nodded his acknowledgement and exited the room towards his new occupation.

xXx

"Where am I? Where are my friends?"

Teyla couldn't count how many times she had repeated these questions. But the dumbfounded and agitated looks from the aliens were making her usual patience wear thin.

"I know you can speak my language," she accused, glaring at them as she pulled against the restraints on the table. "I have seen it before. You must answer my questions!"

Instead of heeding to her demand, the two Xanians instead turned to each other and began speaking in low clicks.

Frustration brimming to the point of absolute fury, the Athosian turned away and looked at the ceiling of the facility. Obviously she was getting nowhere with 'negotiating'. Whatever torture she had endured earlier had definitely strained her ability to convince the aliens that she meant them no harm. Sweat was pouring down her face and the heat was much more uncomfortable. They had changed her attire into a thick white gown that seemed to block out any traces of cool air that might get in.

Just as she was about to shout at them once again, she heard the sound of doors opening.

Straining her neck, she looked up to see yet another Xanian enter. Though it seemed as though these aliens all looked greatly similar, Teyla remembered this one.

"Yorshef," she exclaimed, a newfound hope filling her. He had seemed the least aggressive of the Xanians she had met. Perhaps he'd be willing to help.

The tall being noticed her immediately after she spoke his name and his expression flickered momentarily to surprise until it changed back to solemn as he quickly uttered something in the alien language to the two others. Not long after, they hurried out of the room – obviously glad to be relieved of such a difficult charge.

"You are one of the new _Atonashes_," Yorshef exclaimed in a hushed tone not long after the doors hissed shut behind the others.

Teyla nodded. "Yes. I remember you as well. You must assist me, please."

His alien face scrunched up in a look of torment and regret. "I apologize. But I cannot. I am merely here to assist in the preparation of _Atonashes._"

The Athosian closed her eyes. She'd been wrong to bring up false hope. Why did she ever believe he was different?

A noise that sounded peculiarly similar to a human's sigh emanated from the alien as he clicked disapprovingly. "I apologize for this treatment. My people cannot understand the concept of warm-blooded creatures. We are always very cold."

He was indicating to her highly insulated clothing and then pointed to his own thick uniform that wrapped around almost his entire body.

"Why is it necessary to torture your new…_Atonashes_?" she blurted, suddenly realizing that this may be the only one she would get answers from. "What purpose does that serve?"

"Torture?" Yorshef repeated. "Oh, you mean the sanitation. All _Atonashes _are considered quite unclean and must be sanitized before use in the domiciles of other Xanians - excluding the Land Laborers, of course."

_Ronon._

Teyla was greatly worried about her friend. At least she had seen John and Rodney before she'd been taken, but what had become of the Satedan? She could not see him voluntarily doing slave labor for a race that had captured him when he was vulnerable. No, he would not last for long.

"Where are my friends?" she asked, wanting to get all of her questions answered before it was too late.

"The other two males were also made _Atonashes,_" he explained. "Do not worry. They are very safe. Xanians take pride in treating their pets well."

She hated that word. They were not animals. This was not right.

"You cannot expect me to agree to become someone's property," she spat, feeling quite unlike herself.

Yorshef flinched at her outburst but nodded in understanding. "I imagine this whole ordeal has been quite strenuous, I will overlook that comment for now - but others may not be as understanding. You might want to hold your tongue for your own safety."

"I will not."

The alien sighed. "These restraints can't help matters. The others were probably afraid."

Teyla watched as his long fingers moved to unlatch the manacles, freeing her arms.

Having her freedom of movement once again, she bounced off the table and rushed towards him, her experienced and well-trained maneuvers quickly overtaking the flabbergasted alien in only a few seconds.

She had grabbed a rather cruel but sharp-looking instrument off one of the counters and was now holding it against his throat. The Athosian had no idea where the heart would be in such a being but she quickly assumed that the oxygen passage would still be vital since they were breathing the same atmosphere.

Yorshef was completely surprised at the attack but instead of looking terrified, his expression contained traces of amazement. "I had no idea an _Atonash _could –

She pressed the blade of the object harder against his neck, hoping it would cease the flow of words. It did and he made an odd sound that let her know it was harmful.

"You will tell me how to escape this place and you will tell me how to obtain a weapon." She told him. "If you do that, I might let you live."

His face changed from astonishment to solemn as he responded. "I apologize but I cannot oblige."

"Then I'm afraid I cannot oblige letting you live," she retorted, the sharp edge now drawing a strange blue liquid dripped down his neck at an alarming amount.

"Please," he squeaked through his crushed esophagus, his long, gangly arms grasping her right shoulder in a non-threatening manner. She loosened her hold slightly so that he could speak his last words. "If I were to assist you, I would only be met with the same fate – only to be done in a much crueler fashion."

Curious, she questioned his statement. "What do you mean?"

"I'm already under suspicion. If you had suddenly disappeared from this place and I was left alive…my doom would most certainly be sealed."

Her brow furrowed, "Under suspicion of what?"

Instead of answering, his eyes shifted to the weapon she was holding against his throat. Hesitantly, she withdrew, but kept it gripped tightly in her hand, ready to use it at a moment's notice and keeping her eyes locked on the alien's movements.

Clutching his throat to assure himself it was still intact, he explained. "I…tried advocating for the _Atonashes _on their behalf to the High Saeri – our ruler. I was accused of blasphemy of our doctrine and turned away with nothing but a demotion."

Teyla had known that Yorshef was different than the rest when she first met him, but hearing that he had spoken for the _Atonashes_ to his leader astounded her.

"Why would you do such a thing?" she asked, not really expecting an answer.

He craned his neck in a shrug-like gesture. "I've fallen in love with my work. I absolutely adore the nature of _Atonashes._ They are a race of great potential."

The Xanian's words sounded genuine but she only relaxed her grip on her weapon slightly. "I am greatly sorry – much more than I was before – but I cannot become someone's…pet. It goes against human nature."

"Humans…" he tested the word. "That is what you call yourselves?"

She nodded. "I do not wish to harm you but perhaps if I –

"Help me," he blurted.

"What?"

"Help me," he reiterated. "Perhaps with a real _Aton_ – human, at my side, my research could move along much more quickly and perhaps be more convincing to my people."

Of course, the idea didn't seem even slightly inviting to Teyla at the time. She much preferred to fight her way out of the facility or die trying.

"It is the only way," he said, as if he could read her mind. "If you wish to save your friends, this is the way to do it."

The Athosian weighed her options.

Surely she did not want to become a slave to any one of these beings and would rather die – but she favored the idea of saving her friends and returning safe and sound to Atlantis.

After all, Yorshef did not seem like a disagreeable being. So far, he had not given her any reason not to trust him. She'd cooperate for now, but keep a steady eye.

"What is it you need me to do?"

xXx

Ronon had his share of bad moods. Most of his moods _were_ bad, as a matter of fact. But right now, he was fuming.

Bent over his bowl of soup that tasted oddly like just boiled water, he ate in solace. He had left the circle of laborers who were busy eating silently. Not one cast a glance towards him when he stood up to finish his meal in the corner of the large cabin.

Izra hadn't spoken to him at all since their encounter earlier that day but the Satedan didn't expect her to. He'd challenged her authority – that would certainly grind some teeth, which was exactly what he had planned to do.

He had wanted to speak to Haan about it, to see if he could start up the rebellion earlier than promised and before "the sign" occurred. The man may have been slightly insane from years of slave labor, but he was the only one Ronon could possibly connect with in this prison camp. Unfortunately, Haan had been called away early that morning along with several other big men to clean up a mess in one of the laboratories. They hadn't been back since.

The Satedan was getting restless. He had no problem with the physical activity – it was only a fraction of what he was used to. What was really irking him was the mystery of the whereabouts and the status of his friends.

He tried to rest in the fact that they had been taken as companion _Atonashes_– if that even _was_ a better fate – rather than killed but he couldn't shake the desperate need to find them.

"You mean to separate yourself as a show of independence when really it's your pride."

Ronon only grunted at the irritating voice. He hated how Izra spoke – so condescendingly and formally.

Just as he shifted his weight slightly so that he could not even see the woman's silhouette, he heard her sigh. "You live by the heart don't you Ronon Dex?"

_ Whatever that means…_

Why couldn't this woman just leave him alone? He didn't want to talk. He just wanted to eat. So once again, he responded in only a barely audible sound that emanated from his throat.

"What I'm trying to say is –

The door to the cabin flew open, slamming the wood against the clay wall.

Ronon instinctively turned around and stood up, his hand reflexively reaching to his outer thigh, where his weapon was usually strapped.

"Where is Ronon?" It was Haan and he was frantically staring into the faces of the circle of workers for answers.

No one answered, but only looked at him in bewilderment and shock. A low murmur moved through the group but no one spoke out.

"What happened?" the Satedan finally stepped out of the shadows, feeling Izra's form follow behind him.

"What is it, Haan?" she reiterated.

The man looked between the two faces of his leaders and Ronon. "I need to speak with Ronon. Now."

He could feel the adrenaline begin pumping through him at that statement. Part of him hoped that there was fighting needed, part of him didn't.

Dex didn't move. He merely stared at him in anticipation. He didn't like one-on-one discussions, whatever the nature.

But Haan obviously didn't feel the same way. Taking in a deep sigh, he stepped past him into the far corner of the building. The Satedan turned on his heel and followed him, walking the short distance out of hearing range.

"What?" he repeated.

Now that he was close enough, he could see the anxiousness, anger and grief tear up the features of his new friend. He kept burying his face in his hands, straightening up, and then covering his face again.

Feeling that whatever he was going to say was more serious than he had previously thought, he shifted out of his casual stance. "Haan, what is it?" he said more firmly, considering for a moment to place a hand on the other man's shoulder, but he didn't. That wouldn't help things.

"I've seen dead people before," the big man panted, his eyes widening to reveal the bloodshot whites. "But this was…I've never…I can't believe…"

Ronon had to resist the urge to shake the man and demand a straight response out of him. But whatever had gone down that day was obviously not something that you could simply walk off. So he remained silent and waited for him to pull it together.

"She's dead…"

"Who's dead?"

Haan took a few deep breaths. "How many did you say came with you from…'Atlantis'?"

"Three others," the Satedan replied, straightening up, "two men, one woman. Why? Haan - what's the matter? Who's dead?"

Now both of his hands were on the man's shoulders, gripping them tightly and trying to pull him back into reality. If his friends were the subject of this conversation, there was no messing around.

"She's dead, Ronon," Haan looked into his eyes. "I saw her. On the floor…blood…they…they killed her."

Resisting all impulses to hit the man for even suggesting that Teyla was dead, he forced himself to ask more questions. "How do you know it was her?"

"She was in the preparation lab," he said a little more easily now. Since the hard information had passed through his lips, he was more able to speak coherently, "where all new _Atonashes_ are brought."

"So?"

"There have been no new arrivals since you."

He didn't want to believe it. In fact, every bone in his body insisted that he shouldn't. But instead of calmly trying to rationalize it, the stress of the past few days finally took their toll on him and he collapsed to his knees, letting out a primal, irate cry.

* * *

_There are NO character deaths in this story! I hate to ruin this but I don't want people to just stop reading because of this. Teyla is alive. Don't worry. _

_Please review! Enough reviews = fuel for distressed, busy writer! :)  
_


	10. Chapter 10

"Calm yourself," Yorshef repeated for the eleventh time. It didn't take him long to learn that humans had an innate sense of persistence and paranoia and it was beginning to irritate.

"She did not even look like me!"

The scientist sighed and looked up from his work. "It is most difficult for us to decipher between your species. You all look very similar to us. They could not have known the difference."

She seemed to relax slightly but then spurred more questions toward him. "Where did you get the body?"

Her tone seemed to carry something ominous – as if she expected his answer to be dreadful and horrific.

"I am the top researcher of _Atonashes_. I keep almost all of the dead bodies – for research, of course." He waved his hand indifferently and tried harder to focus on his research. But she still insisted.

"They could not tell the difference between a cadaver that has been dead for several years, and a body that has only been dead for a few hours?"

Yorshef turned from his work to face her. He thrust his hands in front of him in a gesture of frustration. "Please, human! You must trust me! I am very aware of what I am doing and how I am doing it! To question me on methods that have already been performed will only hinder my work!" He sighed and dropped his hands to his sides. "I would not want anything to happen to you – you're vital to my study - why is it that you think I would be so ignorant as to not take all factors into consideration?"

She let out a breath through her nose and her shoulders dropped. "You're right. I am sorry."

He nodded. "Your attitude is perfectly understandable considering the circumstances. Now, please, allow me to return to my work. We will be able to get you and your friends safe and sound as soon as I can."

"Of course," she allowed. After a moment's silence, she spoke again. "Yorshef?"

Hoping it wasn't another question, he turned to look at her.

"You may call me Teyla," she smiled. "Some of us prefer our names over the name of our race."

He ducked his head in embarrassment but acknowledged her by copying her facial expression and turning his lips up in what seemed to be an expression of happiness.

xXx

"Oh, God, Sheppard, we're in such deep –

"Shut it, McKay."

"We're so dead. I can just –

"Rodney!"

"My dad made me watch Old Yeller once. I covered my eyes during the bad part but I still heard the gun. I cried for weeks after that – even though I hate dogs, it was still –

"Shut up!"

It was moments like these that John questioned the scientist's usefulness. Sure he was handy when a code needed cracking but when it came to staying calm and controlled, McKay was all but helpful.

They'd woken up in a dark red room on a giant, rather comfortable structure that resembled something like a bed. There were no windows but there was a single light fixture in the center of the ceiling. The walls were made up of crimson panels, none of which opened for a door. After trying all routes of possible escape, Rodney began to break down.

Sheppard knew enough from experience that no amount of reassurance would quell his frenzy. He simply had to let him freak out until he grew tired from it. The only thing that was absolutely necessary was that there was enough silence to allow the colonel to think.

He looked back over the past few hours – trying in vain to remember what had happened between the dark auditorium and the red room. He didn't remember being drugged or knocked out but something must have –

"Oh sh –

The outburst from McKay was enough to wake the dead. When John turned his head, all of the panels on one side of the wall were opening – it reminded him of the conference room back on Atlantis, the way they just simultaneously opened. A relatively tiny Xanian – around Rodney's height – stepped through.

xXx

"I'm going and you can't stop me."

"I will if I must," she insisted, her eyes boring into his.

He snorted. "I'd like to see you try." He gave her a derogatory glance as if to indicate that she would be no challenge to throw across the cabin if need be.

Moving past her, Ronon went to open the door. Two large men stood in front of it, blocking his way.

If it weren't for the intense anger he was feeling, he would have laughed. But at that point, all he felt like doing was driving a knife through both their hearts.

"Let him go." It was Haan. "Ronon, I can understand what you're doing and why. And I refuse to allow anyone to stop you, but I must make one more plea – wait until we can all stand up together, so that the revenge can be far greater."

The men moved aside and the Satedan threw open the door and stalked out, not uttering a word before he disappeared across the field, dexterously avoiding the beams of light from the Night Ships.

xXx

"_Dr. Weir? Dr. Weir, are you there?"_

Elizabeth shot up. Groggily, she grabbed the radio from the edge of her desk. She'd only meant to rest her eyes for a moment but when she looked at the clock on her computer, she'd dozed off for a couple of hours – a couple of hours that could have been spent helping locate Sheppard's team. "This is Dr. Weir. What is it?"

"_This is Lieutenant Gray. We've just gotten word from Major Lorne's reconnaissance team."_

"Go ahead," she said, waiting anxiously with baited breath. She tried to prepare herself for the worse but couldn't help hoping it was good news.

"_Major Lorne said he would like to brief you in person. He's scheduled back in half an hour."_

"Thank you, Lieutenant," she tried to sound at ease but her throat was taut with frustration at having to wait to hear the rest on the fate of the team.

Elizabeth had gone directly to the 'gate room after receiving word and paced back in forth in the control room as she waited.

When the team had finally stepped through, she practically skipped all the steps down to the gate and met up with him, sifting over pleasantries and getting right to the point. "What did you learn, Major?"

He walked with her to the conference room and began almost immediately, much to her relief. "The people were rather reluctant to give us any information but since Colonel Sheppard and Teyla had made such a good impression on them, they relented and offered their condolences…"

"Condolences?" Weir repeated, shocked. "What do you mean?"

Lorne held up a hand as they entered the more private room. "Look, neither they nor we know for sure whether or not Sheppard and his team are still alive. Just what they knew was enough to dig graves."

Dr. Weir had to bite back the urge to scream at the Major to just get to the important part. But she knew each detail might be vital, so she stayed silent, nodding her assent to continue.

"When they talked with the team, there was supposedly some conversation of a ZPM brought up. McKay got overexcited and the people told him where one might be found – a planet just a short, Puddle-Jumper distance away. And since they had come by Jumper, it seemed like a good stop to make on the way back."

"Sheppard should have informed me," she scoffed, "any detours are to be reported directly to me."

"Considering there wasn't a gate around…"

"They could've come back and we could've made it a second mission."

The major sighed. "The important thing is, they went – despite what the people warned them."

"Which was what exactly?" Weir crossed her arms and tried to put the angry thoughts about Sheppard disobeying orders to the back of her mind. She supposed she should've expected it – things were a little shaky between them as far as the balance of power was concerned. She knew she needed to report a lot of his direct disobedience back to Earth but she could never bring herself to do it. This time, however, she just may have been forced to.

Major Lorne looked slightly embarrassed at having to relate what he was told. "The planet they went to was the "Planet of the Gods"."

"Planet of the Gods?" she repeated, raising a brow at him.

He shrugged. "They said they tried to tell the team that people don't ever come back from the planet. Of course this probably sound like a bunch of mumbo-jumbo to McKay…"

"Not to mention Sheppard."

"Well, obviously, they were right. They haven't come back. And if they were able, I'm sure they would have by now."

Weir nodded. "Well, looks like we're going to the pay the 'gods' a little visit."

xXx

"Strange," Yorshef hummed as he peered at a sample of perhaps another piece of DNA.

He'd been uttering the same sentiments for quite some time and Teyla's usually longsuffering attitude was beginning to wear very thin. "What is it now?"

The scientist looked up at her with an incredulous expression. "I just can hardly believe how quickly your species evolves. I mean, only about a million or so years ago you were hardly able to handle communication – now, you're on the very verge of telepathy."

The Athosian woman nodded disinterestedly and continued to watch the door precariously. "How much longer until you know enough that I may rescue my friends?"

The Xanian tilted his head. "Quite some time. Genetic research can often take years."

Teyla rushed forward. "I am not staying in here for years," she spat, surprising herself with her vehement temper.

"But…" he stammered and looked around. "They must be convinced!"

"Perhaps they mustn't," she countered, "sometimes, a person cannot be convinced of something that contradicts everything they have done for millions or perhaps billions of years. If you were to tell me or any other human that we must now walk on our knees rather than our feet, you would never be listened to – no matter how much logic you put into your thesis. Perhaps your people cannot be changed – but what can be changed is the fate of me and my comrades."

Yorshef seemed saddened by her pronouncement but she knew she was beginning to make sense to him and he nodded. "You may be right. If only you were not."

"I am truly sorry," she said sincerely. "Now, do you know a way I can free my friends?"

Before he could answer, a scream echoed down the halls – a scream of a Xanian.

xXx

Sheppard and McKay exchanged glances but nothing more. No words could be said for what they saw before them.

From what he could tell, Rodney was fairly sure the petite Xanian was female – and young. "Hi," he squeaked out and received a death glare from Colonel Sheppard in payment.

The Xanian cocked her head and looked to the guards. She then approached them, slowly but without hesitation. She seemed confident in her task.

She stopped before John first and Dr. McKay could just see the apprehension sweat through the other man's pores. His muscles were tense and it looked as though he were going to through a punch at the young thing any second.

But the small Xanian offered no aggression, only an extended limb to the top of Sheppard's cow-licked hair.

Then she stroked him.

McKay couldn't help but let his jaw drop in amazement. Had she really just _pet_ Colonel Sheppard? He waited for John to deck the girl, but instead he merely looked to Dr. McKay in confusion before turning back to the girl.

"Look, we need your help," he said softly.

The girl stopped patting his head and stepped back, clicking something to one of the accompanying guards.

Finally, she turned to them again. "Do you understand me now?"

McKay nodded as well as Sheppard. "Yes," they said in unison.

"Do you work for Yorshef?" she asked.

"Yorshef…" Rodney heard Colonel Sheppard mutter to himself and then say aloud. "We've met him but we don't work for him."

Even in her alien expression, Dr. McKay could tell she doubted them. "Then how is it that after he makes his case of _Atonashes_ being intelligent that my newest pets begin to speak to me?"


	11. Chapter 11

Ronon pulled the sharp instrument from the alien's abdomen just as an ear-splitting scream erupted, echoing off the walls of the hall and around the building. Anyone within ten kilometers would have heard that.

He growled his displeasure and kicked the creature onto the floor, hoping that where he had stabbed was around some sort of vital organ.

As he cleaned off the odd-colored blood from the knife onto his pant leg, he heard voices down the corridor. Instinctively, he slipped around the corner – probably someone coming to inspect after hearing that dreadful wail.

But as he strained to hear, he learned that it wasn't the alien clicking language that was being spoken. And as he listened closer, he realized that one of the voices was strikingly familiar.

He moved out into the exposed hallway, weapon still resting at his side. The figures were still quite far down the long hallway but he could recognize one of them from where he stood.

"Ronon?" the form called in question. "Is that really you?"

The Satedan had to force his jaw not to drop and the tears in his eyes not to form.

She was alive.

"Teyla?" he called back, the tears causing his voice to crack.

Suddenly, the figure broke out into a sprint towards him and he stepped back slightly. Perhaps this was a trick of some sort – he had to be careful.

But as she got closer, he saw the very friendly face of his friend and the strain of the past few weeks on her face. He'd never been so glad to see anyone in his life.

Without exchanging words, she rushed towards him and wrapped her arms around him.

He remained stiff, still slightly suspicious as to the reality of this dream.

She pulled back and looked into his face. "Are you all right?" she asked, searching his eyes in hopes of finding assurance there. He saw her cast a furtive glance to the carcass of one of the aliens before quickly returning her attention to him.

Ronon nodded stiffly. "What about you? They said you were dead."

Teyla's warm smile as she shook her head sent waves of relief through the Runner and he relaxed slightly. "No, Yorshef helped me to stage my death so that the Xanians would cease their efforts to recapture me. It is a long story but he is on our –

"Who's he?" Dex interrupted, gesturing to the alien that warily crept forward, casting sideways glances as Teyla but mainly kept his focus on Ronon.

Knowing the runner all too well, Teyla pressed a hand on her friend's chest and then extended a hand to the Xanian. "Ronon, this is Yorshef. Our _friend_." The stress on the last word felt slightly insulting to him but nonetheless necessary.

He flared his nostrils and glared witheringly at the creature. "You trust him? After all they've done to us, to _me_ and every other human on this planet?"

"He is not one of them," she replied harshly but with a sense of calmness in her voice as she stared him down from her short height. "He has been made a near outcast in this world because of trying to help people like us. Now in order to rescue Colonel Sheppard and Dr. McKay, we must work with him, all right?"

"I am deeply sorry for what my people did to you," Yorshef spoke for the first time as he dipped his head in shame. "I can only hope to help pay their debts with my servitude."

Dex spat on the floor in front of him and then grinned darkly. "You're just scared I'll kill you."

"Ronon!" Teyla's voice was sharper now as she stood between him and the alien. She gave him a pleading look that seemed to be mixed with disbelief at his actions. "Please."

The Satedan stared at her for a moment as he weighed his options: Killing another one of the self-righteous pricks or cooperate to rescue his friends. He sighed; he needed to help save Sheppard and McKay, and if working with this guy was the only way, then he'd do it.

"Fine," he relented, flicking his eyes to Yorshef for just one moment before redirecting his attention to Teyla and speaking in a low voice. "But one wrong move…"

"Believe me, I have not fooled myself into thinking he can be completely trusted," she nodded, also whispering. "But he has proven himself thus far."

xXx

Weir wasn't used to missions - that much was obvious to Major Lorne as he zipped up his vest and caught her looking quite uneasy.

"You all right, ma'am?" he asked politely. "You look a little –

"I'm fine, Major, thank you," she said hurriedly. "It's just been awhile since my…services were needed."

He smiled encouragingly. "No need to worry, Dr. Weir. The people are very friendly and there are no sign of Wraith anywhere near the planet - should be quick and breezy."

She nodded and half-smiled back at him as she turned to direct Chuck to dial it up. Ten seconds later, Weir, Sergeant Clayburn, Lieutenant Knott and he had made it through the Stargate.

But not even his comforting pep talk could have prepared for something as horrid as what they met on the planet.

Sergeant Clayburn immediately puked at the sight and Lorne felt his stomach lurch. Weir had turned completely around and her eyes were shut tight, as if to attempt to shut out the memory of what she had just seen.

"Oh my god," Lieutenant Knott remarked, blowing out a breath as she stared at the scene, almost indifferently. "What the hell happened here?"

"Genocide," Evan coughed, fighting the gag reflex. He peered at the sight again and stepped down to survey the scene.

People were scattered everywhere – each one of them motionless and mangled on the ground.

There was no blood, but the smell of death was obviously enough to put Clayburn over the edge.

Major Lorne knelt down to get a closer look at one of the bodies, covering his nose and mouth with his free hand.

It was a young woman he had met last time he had arrived. Her name was Avia, the daughter of the leader of the people and also the medical advisor to their physicians. He recalled that she had been standing around the same area to wish him and his team farewell just before they exited through the 'gate.

It had to have happened only moments after they left.

Her eyes were open and bloodshot and he carefully closed them with his fingers before inspecting the rest of the evidence.

"She's blue," Knott remarked from behind him. He looked up at her, his brow furrowed.

"What?"

The lieutenant indicated towards the body again. "Look at her. Last time we were here she was kind of a tan color. But now she's…"

"Blue," Lorne repeated and then suddenly snapped up to his feet. "Back up," he ordered, stepping back as well as he headed towards the DHD.

"Why? What happened?" she asked, suddenly alert with her P-90 up and ready.

"Clayburn!" he shouted. "Get out of the way!"

Despite his earlier illness, the sergeant jumped up and hurriedly led Weir from the 'gate.

"Major, what's going on?" the doctor asked.

"Poisoning," he replied, yelling over the sound of the dialing of the gate. "We have to get out of here."

Thankfully the gate whooshed to life and all four hurriedly rushed through as fast as possible – leaving behind the mass of dead bodies.

xXx

"As unintelligent as your idea was to bring the potential illness to us, Major, I think you'll all be all right."

Lorne cleared his throat in embarrassment. He hadn't meant to put the base at danger. His instincts took over and he hadn't even thought about the risk of harming the rest of the expedition – a bad move on his part and court-martial worthy.

But Weir placed a comforting hand on his shoulder. "You acted swiftly and to the best of your abilities, Major," she commended. "I won't blame you and certainly no one else here will."

Her last sentence ended with a stern look in Dr. Beckett's direction who smiled grimly in apology before turning to wheel the tray of medical instruments away.

"I truly am sorry, ma'am," Evan apologized again, "I don't know what came over me – I just thought we had to get back to Atlantis as soon as possible, I didn't even –

"Enough," Weir held up a hand and gave a slight smile. "I think we need to move on to what we just saw back on that planet…"

"I'll tell you what we just saw," Lieutenant Knott interrupted as she hopped off the bed and towards the two. "We just saw a bunch of dead people, probably killed by the same psychos who took Colonel Sheppard's team."

Elizabeth nodded to the lieutenant awkwardly. "Yes, well, we don't know that for sure yet. But all we do know is that our one source of information about the people that took them is gone. We'll have to act on our best options now. Meeting in ten minutes. Major, bring your team."

xXx

"I've never heard of an _Atonash_ not wanting to be an _Atonash_," the girl said, smirking – or something to the likes of it in her alien features.

"Well," Sheppard paused, seeking to find the most diplomatic way to present their case, "now you have."

"Look, you're not gonna eat us, right? I mean, I know the feeling of starvation, I can sympathize. I've suffered with hypoglycemia for years but you can't –

"Rodney, shut the hell up!" the colonel growled, about ready to lop his own teammate's head off.

"Eat?" the girl looked to McKay in confusion. "Why would we consume such filthy creatures?"

John watched as the scientist's jaw dropped – obviously at war with himself on whether to be relieved or insulted.

After clearing his throat, Sheppard tried again. "So, as I've been saying, we would really like to get off this planet – in one piece."

"And without collars," Rodney added with a mutter, once again being silenced by the piercing glare of the colonel.

She hesitated a moment before replying. "You must understand your request is of most offense."

John grimaced. "Yeah, sorry about that, but the way you've been treating us is, well, also kind of offensive."

The girl suddenly looked greatly upset. "I must discuss this with the High Saeri. She will know what to do."

With that, she and the other Xanians left the room, leaving the two alone together once again.


	12. Chapter 12

_AN: So, I realized that this story is dragging to the EXTREME. I'm just at a loss about how to give this a knock-out ending. Any ideas? You can email me or message me. I'm open to them for I don't even know quite yet. Whichever, the story will conclude very soon, I promise. At the max, three more chapters and I'll wrap this baby up! Review! :)_

* * *

"Reports are back from the wasteful planet, Your Greatness, they are all dead."

"Good," She remarked without emotion. "Be sure that they are and that no lingering immune mutant is still left running amuck. And while you are doing that, be sure to make sure no other planet has given out information about us to alien wanderers – especially the Atlantis expedition, they are trouble waiting to happen."

"I believe they are searching for their teammates, the ones we have captured recently that crash-landed in the Desert of Kahl?"

With a wave of Her hand, She dismissed his idea. "Whether they are or not is none of our concern, but with the whole universe finding out about us we will certainly not be able to keep our race pure and clean for long."

Before Her servant could utter another word, the doors opened and the daughter of Her advisor came forth.

Her advisor's family was the only one that did not need appointments or invitations - lucky for this rebellious, haughty girl. The High Saeri did not take well to this young one though She knew that in Her death, this girl would rise to take Her place.

She waved the servant away and waited for the girl to approach Her throne.

The girl bowed but did so sloppily and without much care – her own personal little rebellion that the High Saeri had sworn She would break out of her.

"What is it, Lilas?" She snapped. "I am quite busy and do not have time for frivolity."

"I only wish to have Your Greatness's attention for a little while as I explain my predicament." The girl said with a dipped head, though her voice resounded with self-proclaimed authority.

"You have it."

Lilas took a deep breath. "Your Greatness has just granted me with a marvelous and most kind and thoughtful gift of two new _Atonashes_. There is only one thing – they have begun to ask me to release them and their friends."

The High Saeri rose to Her feet. "I demanded that this subject not be brought forth to my throne again. Did Yorshef send you? Has he not been beaten down enough?"

"I assure you, Your Greatness, that no one has cajoled me to make this statement but myself," the girl looked up into Her eyes. "I only want to know why it is that we do not honor their request. They do not seem to want –

"Enough!" She screeched. "I had proclaimed that this subject would not be brought to me again and it will not! If you are to become High Saeri one day, you must learn to abide by the rules of the One who sits before you."

With that, Lilas was dismissed most cruelly.

xXx

"It can't be proven with science!" Ronon announced gruffly, moving to swipe the contents of the research off the table in frustration but the Xanian caught the man by his arm.

"Please, do not," he begged. "I've been working on this for far longer than you know."

The Satedan retreated with a growl as Teyla stepped forward.

"What exactly are you trying to find, Yorshef?" she asked. "Perhaps we can help."

"Doubtful."

"If we are to try and become equal in the eyes of your fellow Xanians, you must begin by actually believing it," the Athosian woman said harshly. "Now, please."

Yorshef nodded, knowing she was right. "You are correct. Forgive me. I am attempting to find linkage in our species' evolution. The High Saeri upholds the doctrine that we are close to divine and have always been in such a way. But I know from studying other species, that each one comes from a previous, entirely different perhaps, race than they are at the present time. Ours can be no exception."

"Have you ever found this other…animal of other species?" Ronon asked curiously.

The Xanian cocked his head. "Not in _Ato_ – humans. But I have discovered others. Humans do not seem to have a native planet so it is difficult."

"They do have one," Teyla interrupted. "But it is not nearby. Several different species thrive on that planet. I believe I once heard Dr. McKay explaining to me the theory of evolution. Apparently the species they derived from remained on that planet. Maybe that is the same case for your people as well?"

Yorshef dipped his head enthusiastically as he scuffled about. "There is only one other species that we share this planet with – for food. The _Zwetols_."

"Those yellow things that attacked us in the desert?" Ronon looked to Teyla in disgust. "You eat those things?"

"They do generally reside in hot climates so I suppose it is quite possible that you had encountered them," the Xanian affirmed as he moved to what appeared to be a case full of genetic samples on transparent, three-dimensional slides. "That is the only food we eat. They are high in protein and supply us with the vitamins and minerals our bodies require."

"Gross," the Satedan commented.

They watched as Yorshef removed one of the slides, tapped a few buttons and studied it closely. He then moved to place it below what appeared to be a futuristic version of a microscope that Teyla had often seen in the medical bay. After a few moments, the Xanian seemed to be confused. Finally, he uttered a few confounded clicks.

Ronon's patience had drained. "What is it?"

"This can't be," Yorshef said, looking up at them with an expression that could only be described as appalled. "The _Zwetols_ have fifty nine coinciding genetic markers to Xanian genes. How could no one have discovered this before?"

"Perhaps they have," Teyla murmured. "Yorshef, you mustn't inform any one of this. You could be killed for releasing this kind of evidence."

"You don't understand what this means to my species!" the Xanian exclaimed. "This changes everything! Our beliefs, our science, our history…our supposed divine superiority over other beings! Everything we've ever been is a lie. I have to tell them."

"Here's the only question I have," Ronon interrupted. "Will it help us getting Sheppard and McKay back?"

Yorshef looked to Teyla briefly. "Only if She listens."

xXx

"And that's all they told you?" Elizabeth asked, writing down as much as she could on her laptop.

Major Lorne nodded. "They seemed to be fairly timid about revealing anything to us. They thought the gods would punish them. I just dismissed it as more alien mumbo jumbo."

"Guess they were right," Lieutenant Knott commented.

Weir held her tongue. Knott's comments were innocent in the content but her attitude was a bit abrasive. So far she'd been rather rude and disrespectful, but in the most passive-aggressive ways that wouldn't allow her to write the lieutenant up.

Shaking her head, she resumed life in the present. "Was it the people that are holding Sheppard's team the ones they referred to as their 'gods'?"

Lorne nodded and shrugged. "That's what I gathered."

Dr. Weir sighed and looked at her hands. "These people sacrificed everything just to give us this tiny bit of information. I want to be able to use it to the best of our abilities and make sure we find whoever did this. Is there anything, anything at all that would link us to a possible address? Even the slightest detail or hint could be helpful."

Everyone was silent for several seconds before Clayburn spoke up. "Knott, didn't the head scientist take a liking to you? Might he have revealed something in confidence?"

The lieutenant blushed and shifted her position in her chair. "No."

Elizabeth narrowed her eyes at the woman. She obviously was lying but the reason why was beyond her. "Lieutenant, if you don't tell us what you know, it will be considered an act of treason, do you understand?"

"Why would we want to go to a planet with people capable of wiping out an entire species without even getting their hands dirty?" Knott responded. "It's suicide for the expedition just to rescue a solitary team. But then again, this is typical of you, isn't it Dr. Weir? Always sacrificing everyone else's lives just to save the ones of your favorite team. Of course your favoritism wouldn't have anything to do a certain colonel on that team would it?"

"Lieutenant!" Lorne jumped from his seat. "That is _enough_!"

Weir took a deep breath. "Lieutenant Knott, you _will_ divulge any and all information this instant and then you will report to your quarters where you will remain relieved of duty until further notice. Is that understood?"

The other woman didn't seem to be fazed at all by the punishment but did look slightly frightened by the bright red face of Major Lorne. Cautiously, she pulled out a paper from her breast pocket and handed it over. "The scientist had written this and given it to me discreetly. The man feared for his life. I was surprised he had taken such a risk at all."

Elizabeth felt a surge of hope as she looked down at the paper. It was a gate address.

xXx

"I'm sorry but if you keep us here, I'm not going to make a very good pet. I'm telling you, when I was babysat as a child, I was a terror – I threw things. Also, if I'm going to be here any longer, you'll probably need to know that I'm very prone to allergy attacks and have a severe case of hypoglycemia, if you need me to write this down –

"Rodney, for the fifth millionth time I've told you this week, _shut the hell up_!"

Lilas looked amused by the exchange but didn't comment on it. She only looked to Sheppard with a sympathetic look. "I truly do apologize. The Saeri is not a rational or reasonable leader, She refuses to listen to other ideas or opinions that are not Her own. I can do nothing else."

"Well, can't you still help us?" McKay cut in. "I mean, the Saeri doesn't have to know…"

"I'm in a very difficult place," she cocked her head at him. "I am to be the next Saeri at Her passing. If I were found out to be consorting against Her will, there's no telling what punishment is in store for me."

The colonel shook his head. "No, I don't expect you to put yourself at risk. That would be selfish…" he glared at the scientist cowering behind him, "but what if you had nothing to do with our…untimely and inconvenient escape?"

xXx

Teyla and Ronon waited anxiously in the lab but it was difficult. Yorshef had left an hour ago and still had not returned. Neither of them knew how long Xanian trials took place but the fact that their only hope had almost been killed for blasphemy was not helping their optimism.

"Teyla…"

"We will wait for Yorshef. He has been loyal to us and it is only fair if we do the same in return."

"You know it's not going to work. Their leader isn't going to do anything about Yorshef's discovery because she won't like it. You know that better than I do. This isn't going to work."

The Athosian woman sighed and smoothed out the robe the Xanian scientists had given her. "I do not see any other option."

"I do," Ronon leaned back against the wall with a smug grin on his face. "We fight our way out."

"That is not always the best option," she said tersely. "And it is highly unlikely we would make it out of here alive if we tried."

The Satedan scoffed at her lack of faith but he knew she was right. Before he could offer another suggestion, there was a rhythmic tap on the window across the lab.

They both looked at each other inquisitively.

As they turned towards the window, Ronon was surprised to see Izra staring through, trying to pry open the window with her bare hands. He rushed forward to help her, undoing the numerous locks and restraints while Teyla watched in confusion.

"What are you doing here?" he grumbled once the window was open.

"Greetings as well, Ronon," she replied with exasperation as she pulled herself through the window and stared at Teyla with suspicion.

"This is my friend, Teyla," he introduced sloppily. "Teyla, this is Izra."

"You're his mate," Izra stated with a slight sniff.

The Athosian woman widened her eyes at the accusation and the smiled nervously. "No, but we are very good friends."

Izra didn't look as though she were convinced but turned to Ronon again. "I have brought assistance."

"Why?" he asked. "I thought you didn't believe the stars were in order or something."

She smirked. "Sometimes there is no right and wrong time for a rebellion. I believe we just needed a sign – and that was you, Ronon." Izra placed a hand on his shoulder and smiled.

The Satedan awkwardly shook it off. "Where are they then?"

"Han is gathering up the others," she responded. "They will charge to the throne room and make their appeal there."

"That's not going to work," he told her, crossing his arms.

"If the High Saeri does not give us what we want, we will be forced to take harsher measures."

Ronon smiled. "That's what I'm talking about."


	13. Chapter 13

_AN: I wrote this all in one night so forgive...well, everything. I was on a caffeine-high and am really anticipating the ending of this story. I think (hope) you guys will like it! Anyways, PLEASE PLEASE review and let me know what you think! Enjoy!_

_PS: Also, I had someone asking me why they didn't just send the Daedalus to help. My answer? Well, they didn't know where the planet was until just recently and the Daedalus isn't always readily available - plus, it's just quicker to use the Stargate. And they're kind of in a hurry!_

_Any other questions? Feel free to ask!_

_Okay, NOW enjoy! :]  
_

* * *

Elizabeth felt wired as the gate dialed and she zipped up her tac-vest. Major Lorne ordered the men into formation just as the final symbol was locked in and the gate rippled to life.

"Anything we should know?" Lorne asked as he loaded his P-90.

"We didn't have time for a MALP, so we just got diminutive readings – breathable atmosphere, hot temp."

"Sounds good," the major said in high spirits.

Weir nodded as he and his men moved out and she followed behind.

Beyond the event horizon, fear instantly gripped her as her sight suddenly went black.

It took a couple seconds before the ordnance lights were flipped on and Dr. Weir felt a wave of relief.

The lights flickered around until Elizabeth could see that they were in a building – an old one by the looks of it – and something accustomed to a tomb.

The wave of relief disappeared.

"Where are we?" someone voiced the question everyone was asking in their minds.

"The MALP fed back images of a desert, not a cave," Weir said aloud as she looked around in despair.

"Speaking of which, where is the MALP?" Major Lorne asked.

Sure enough, there was no sight of the device anywhere. And no door either.

"Dr. Weir?" Lorne called. She followed the sound of his voice and finally found him in the corner, pointing his light at two skeletons leaning up against the wall.

xXx

"That's your plan?" McKay whispered with contempt. "Where the hell did that come from?"

"Think about it, Rodney," Sheppard hissed back as they stealthily made their way from their "owner's" building. "There are only two ways of transportation on and off planets that we know of. The Jumper –

"Which is currently in a state of indefinite disrepair –

"Or a Stargate."

"But there _is_ no 'Gate!" the scientist contradicted loudly.

"Only because we haven't seen one," John fired back. "Now keep your voice down, they can still hear us."

"Right, sorry."

McKay remembered their unlikely ally in the Xanians and the risk she took by letting them 'escape'. If anything, he didn't want to forfeit that opportunity.

"Still, usually the 'Gate has been on some sort of shrine," Rodney started up the argument again, quietly this time, "on a pedestal, in the center of the village. I haven't seen anything!"

The colonel sighed and turned around, pulling Dr. McKay behind a pillar on the outskirts of the city. "We've only seen those when the people have wanted some sort of…remembrance of the Ancestors – a memorial, right?"

McKay nodded in the affirmative.

"But what if they didn't want to remember? What if they wanted to bury the 'Gate along with the history or whatever?"

Rodney quickly analyzed the possibilities in his mind and suddenly found another unfortunate variable. "They don't seem like the typical kind to own a 'Gate though. Only the descendents of the Ancients had one. I don't see any family resemblance, do you?"

Sheppard shrugged. He seemed less confident in his theory but still willing to trek towards the desert to prove it.

"Do you realize what little evidence you're staking our lives on?"

A loud siren rang out from the center of the city – one or two klicks away and John yanked the scientist up by his collar and continued to haul him along towards their destination.

"Doesn't look like we have much of a choice, does it?"

xXx

The siren startled the three but also seemed to power up the already super-charged Ronon. "Let's go."

"What does that mean?" Teyla asked.

"It means they have discovered our escape," Izra replied. "In time, they will discover _us_ if we do not move now."

"We have to wait for Yorshef," she demanded. "He's our only hope."

"We don't have time," Ronon grumbled. "We need to leave _now!_"

Reluctantly, Teyla ran after the two as they sprinted out the door and down the corridor.

A tall Xanian blocked their way but before he could fire, Ronon let out a primal yell and leaped towards the tall alien's neck – snapping the brittle thing like a toothpick.

Izra didn't even seem to flinch but Teyla had to compose herself for half a moment. Despite the many times she'd been in battle with Ronon, she could never get used to his way of doing things.

"Could you have not used your knife, Ronon?" she asked, trying to keep her voice calm but not succeeding.

"I wanted to see if that would work," the Satedan shrugged and smiled slyly as he scooped up the alien's weapon. "It did."

The Athosian woman suppressed the urge to roll her eyes as they continued through the building, Ronon taking the lead, pointing the odd-looking gun.

As they reached a two-way hallway, Teyla called out for him when the Xanian on the left pointed his weapon. But she saw that he was already preoccupied with one on the right.

Shots rang out and she instinctively closed her eyes. It wasn't till moments later when she realized she was still alive, did she open them, to see the Xanian on her left fall to reveal humans on the other side, their weapons smoking.

Teyla looked the other direction to see that Ronon had shot the other alien the moment he heard the blasts. After that, he pushed past the two women to greet and hug the man in front that had saved their lives.

They exchanged silent looks before they headed out again, not even bothering with an exchange of plans.

xXx

"What is that?" The High Saeri demanded when She heard the shriek of the sirens. "What's going on?"

"The _Atonashes _of your heir, Lilas, have escaped. The alarm has been sounded." Her servant explained.

"Go and help the search at once!" She commanded.

"What about him?" he asked, pointing to the miserable lump of flesh that was Yorshef, squirming and writhing in a corner.

He had been injected with the death enzyme – the only method of execution on their planet, but not by any means, civilized.

"He should be dead within the hour," She assured, looking over the creature with disdain. "There should be no more need to guard him. Go!"

All of the servants left her presence at once and She approached Yorshef slowly. "You cannot say I am unfair. I did give you fair warning."

Just then, she heard weapon fire, followed by the screams of her servants. The doors burst open with a multitude of _Atonashes_ rushing towards her, wielding her own subjects' weapons.

"As did I…" Yorshef replied weakly. She looked down at him to see a satisfied expression on his face as he slowly drifted to oblivion.

xXx

"Ronon, that was not necessary!" Teyla ground her teeth as she stared at the dead ruler at her feet, whom had been killed the instant they raided the room.

"She'd been given a chance," the Satedan remarked roughly as he gestured towards something by her throne.

She immediately recognized the figure on the ground as Yorshef and hurried towards him. Not knowing the first thing about checking for a pulse on a Xanian, she simply looked to his eyes to see if they were still open – they were, slightly.

"Yorshef, we will get you help," she promised. "Our doctors are very good."

The scientist seemed to emit something similar to a chuckle, even in his weak state. "You forget. Our doctors are better – they designed this."

"What?"

"The death enzyme – it is how we execute. There is no cure."

Teyla looked around. Everyone was rushing around, trying to secure the area and get more equipment – no one seemed to notice the one who was willing to die for them, traitor of his own people.

"The doctrine of my people was so important…" he rasped. She tried to convince him not to talk, but he was insistent.

"There is a reason," he gulped for air and then settled. He took a hold of her hand in his long, narrow phalanges as he looked into her eyes. "Our culture was based on genocide."

It took a great amount of patience for her to let him continue in his time.

"We were a race bent on war and violence to get our way – primal creatures of our time, not even knowing the basics of space travel yet. Your ancestors, the _Loreen_, as we called them, shared the planet with us – they allowed us to live here while they resided in the desert, researching and travelling.

"Eventually, we had enough. And we wanted more. We attacked them. Our only advantage was our side and brute strength. We killed most of them and the rest escaped through their main mode of transportation – a stone ring."

"There's a Stargate here?" she couldn't help herself – if there was a 'Gate there, there might be a chance of escape!

Yorshef nodded. "We built walls around it – to keep them out; anyone that was able to travel through the ring of the _Loreen._ We were scared, and I think, a little bit ashamed."

"The Saeris of the future tried to hide this from us – they convinced us that we were here before any other race had ever begun, that we were the cleverest and the most advanced species in the entire universe. With that kind of mentality, we quickly forgot about how we got to where we are now. But we are none of those things – most of our technology is just off-shoots of what we seized from the _Loreen_ research bases.

"They thought they could hide it from us. But they couldn't."

He chuckled again and ended up gasping for air once more. She reassured him with a squeeze of her hand. "How did you find out about this?"

"Every High Saeri knows," he replied. "I guess She thought She could satisfy my curiosity if I were dying. How thoughtful."

He gasped again. But this time, when he settled, he closed his eyes and didn't move.

Teyla backed away, taken aback by both Yorshef's death and the information he had confided in her. He wanted her to convey this to his people but she didn't know how she would – they would never listen to her, a lowly _Atonash_ who had been a part of the killing of their High Saeri.

"Teyla," Ronon ran towards her. He looked down at Yorshef's body and then placed a hand on her shoulder. "We have to go find McKay and Sheppard. Maybe we can figure out a way to fix the Jumper."

"There's a 'Gate," she replied, not peeling her eyes off of Yorshef. "He said there was. It's out in the desert."

"Are you sure?" he looked dubious, but she knew in her heart that Yorshef was right.

She nodded. "Yes, I am sure."

"There's a lot of desert."

"Then we better get moving."

The man who had saved them, Han, as he introduced himself earlier, hurried towards them. "We have every house in the main town under our control."

Ronon congratulated him with his infamous clap on the back. "Me and Teyla need to get moving. We think we've found a way home."

Han did not ask questions, only wished him well.

Izra was behind them when they turned around. "I am going with you," she announced.

"Yeah, I don't think so," the Satedan huffed and pushed past her.

The tall woman gripped his arm and spun him around to face her. "I am going with you - for protection, if nothing else."

"We don't need protection," he growled but Teyla stopped him.

"Ronon, we need all the help we can get. We do not even know where it is."

"Where what is?"

Ronon turned on his heel. "Let's go."

* * *

_Don't forget to review! :)_


	14. Chapter 14

_Almost done, I swear! Kudos to those who have been sticking around for so long! What troopers!_

* * *

A silent panic spread throughout the tightly enclosed space. It was never a good sign to find remains.

Dr. Keller knelt down and studied them closely with her flashlight. "They're human alright," she sighed, "and fairly old."

"And idea of how they died?" Weir asked, heroically hiding her fear.

Jennifer went back to studying the bones but a good once over seemed to be enough. "I don't see any signs of blunt force trauma or anything like that – but then again it's hard to tell without moving them. The fact that they're sitting could allude to the fact that they were just waiting."

"Waiting to die," Major Lorne murmured. "Starvation, probably…"

Elizabeth inhaled deeply and snapped her attention elsewhere. "Any sign of the DHD?"

No one had found it. Someone suggested that it might be buried and others thought it could possibly be outside of the structure.

Major Lorne directed digging teams while Weir organized a team to try and seek a way out.

Keller didn't think there was much point in her assistance. She didn't know the first thing about things like this and she didn't believe for an instant there was anyway out. From what she could tell, the previous visitors had tried very hard.

xXx

Sheppard felt like his feet were ten kilos heavier with every step. And McKay's incessant whining wasn't helping matters.

"Please? Just for a little bit?" the scientist pleaded. "I swear…one more step and I'll pass out."

John turned around. "Rodney, we can't stop in the middle of the desert in the middle of the day. We'll have to keep going till it gets dark or find some sort of shelter first."

He reached down under his TAC vest for his t-shirt. He ripped off a strip at the bottom and constructed it as a makeshift bandana for his burning skin.

"I don't mean to be insensitive but the Afghanistan desert might be a little bit different from an alien desert billions of light-years away! You're not an expert!"

The colonel rolled his eyes and continued on. "Maybe I should have left you with Lilas. I'd like to see how long she'd put up with you before she'd have you euthanized."

"You know what? At least she was hospitable! We had good food, a nice bed, and protection."

"It was practically kibbles 'n bits Rodney! And there was _one_ bed."

"I thought it tasted pretty good…"

"You want to go back?"

"…no."

"Then shut it."

There was a tense quiet for a bit before Sheppard started to feel guilty. "Look, I'm sorry but I'm just a little wired right now. At least we're far enough away from…"

As he turned to get a look at exactly how far they'd traveled from the town, his heart dropped and the hair on his arms stood up. From a distance, he could see a large group heading in their direction.

xXx

Ronon felt his body growing weaker with every step. He checked back on Teyla every now and then but Han was making sure that her every need was attended to. He knew how much she meant to Ronon and was willing to die for her at this point.

As he continued on, he was suddenly aware of Izra keeping in stride with him.

He looked at her only momentarily but it was enough for them to make eye contact. Before he could look away, she was offering him a water gourd.

Thirst always overtook pride and he snatched it from her, gulping down as much as he could without emptying the container.

He handed it back to her and she took her turn.

"You have seen many hardships," she said. He could feel her eyes boring into him as he stubbornly looked ahead.

"Everybody here has," he grumbled, hoping to drop the subject. But she was persistent.

"What about you? What happened to you?"

"Why do you care?" he snapped.

She was quiet and he took a quick glance at her to see if he had offended her. But she looked calm and content – even in the sweltering heat.

Suddenly she stopped and he couldn't help but follow suit. She was staring ahead at something and he looked in her direction.

Very faintly, two figures appeared over a dune. They were too far away to study very well but they were definitely not the yellow creatures of the Xanians' choice cuisine.

"Who do you suppose that is?" Teyla asked, catching up to him.

Ronon shrugged.

"Do you think that it is…?"

He shook his head vigorously. "No. All the remaining _Atonashes_ were killed, remember? That means Sheppard and McKay."

"You did not even look to see if they were really dead."

"We didn't have time!" he yelled. The subject was very sensitive. Sheppard would never have abandoned him but Ronon had known he couldn't risk the many lives of their group by going back into the town to search for two others – or their carcasses.

"They do not look like Xanians," Izra offered. "It could very well be your friends."

Ronon sighed. He wanted more than anything to believe that. "Let's go find out then," he suggested and before he knew what he was doing, he was sprinting towards the figures.

xXx

"How's it coming over there?" Weir asked as she saw Major Lorne approach her with a face covered in dirt.

He sighed and placed his hands on his hips. "There's nothing beneath the sand but it's not possible. It's too much like the sand we're used to. Not tunnel material."

Elizabeth sighed. They knew that from the start but she was hoping, just once, for something from an alien planet to actually be different from the equivalent on Earth.

"How's your progress?" he asked, skillfully changing the subject.

Dr. Weir stood back, shining her light over every stone. "From what we can tell, there aren't any etchings or writings anywhere. Usually when the Ancients build something they place some sort of clues as to what they were used for or…"

"Or how to get out of them," Lorne offered.

She nodded. "Right."

xXx

"They're running towards us now!" McKay shrieked. "What do we do?"

John watched the figure as it gained ground, running impossibly fast in such a temperature. But as it neared, he could see that it wasn't a Xanian. As it neared to about ten meters, he could see the familiar face.

"Ronon!" he said aloud.

"What? Really?" McKay said in disbelief.

Sheppard didn't even bother starting to run as he could see the large Satedan was already running at near light speed.

However, he didn't expect the momentum and force behind the Runner to nearly crush him when the big man committed the closest thing to a hug that Ronon could.

"We thought you were dead," he explained after releasing the colonel in his tight grip.

"Same," John coughed and slapped his friend on the shoulder. "Is Teyla with you?"

He nodded. "That Yorshef guy told us there was a gate out here."

Sheppard was distracted by the big crowd coming from behind. "Did you bring everyone?"

"Everyone that wanted to come."

They waited for the group to catch up and then continued on their journey, hoping to find their target.

xXx

Weir slid down the wall to sit next to Dr. Keller, who smiled politely but looked too exhausted to do much else.

"How is everyone?" she asked her.

Jennifer sighed and smiled lopsidedly. "I gave everyone as much help as I could but the fact is the air is thin in here and with all this work –

"Right," Elizabeth let out a deep breath. "Maybe our friends died from oxygen deprivation before the starvation."

"Hopefully," Keller chuckled darkly. "That would be a much better death."

Dr. Weir raised her brow but didn't reply.

Jennifer moaned. "I'm sorry – I know; positive thoughts. I'm trying really, but I tend to, uh, freak out in situations like this – not that I've ever been in situations like this, I mean I've never –

"You're fine, Dr. Keller," she assured. "I think everyone's feeling that way right now. But we _will _find a way out."

"Even if Atlantis radioed back in though, they couldn't even send in a puddle jumper. This place is too small."

"They could send supplies –

"Major Lorne!" someone shouted.

Despite her exhaustion, Jennifer shot up like a rocket and rushed towards the scene. Elizabeth followed close behind.

The major was on his back and writhing in pain. Upon closer inspection, she saw that his arm was wedged underneath one of the giant brick walls.

"What happened?" she asked in amazement.

"He was trying to dig a whole under the wall, I think," Clayburn stammered.

"Why would he do that?" Weir said skeptically. That made no sense.

"We had just talked about it and I reminded him that the wall would collapse but I guess he –

"It's okay," Dr. Weir assured as she tried to get a good look at the wall with her flashlight. "Luckily I don't think it's going to fall in on us – I think that just affected the first two layers."

Jennifer bent down to try and help lift the pressure off the major's arm but it was no use – the limb was lodged securely underneath the weight.

In frustration, she let a muttered "idiot" slip through.

"I'm sorry," he replied strenuously.

Dr. Keller nodded but didn't reply.

"Maybe it's not so bad," Elizabeth mused as she bent down to inspect the scene. Just above the brick that had been moved, was a small speck of light. Upon further inspection, she saw that the shift had actually allowed for a small hole. "We won't die of oxygen-deprivation at least. Well done, Major Lorne, you've given us air."

Soon everyone crowded around to see Evan's accidental feat.

"If he can do that, maybe we can make the hole bigger," someone suggested.

"No!" Dr. Weir heard herself shout. "No one is to touch anymore bricks. One false move and this entire construction could fall on top of us."

That fact seemed to dishearten some as they stepped away and returned to brainstorming. Meanwhile, the major was still in intense pain as he hissed and bit his lip to keep from crying out.

Jennifer gave him some pain medication but that was about as much as she could do.

Some of the men offered to help lift the brick but Weir worried about what it would do to the infrastructure.

Lorne agreed. "Don't…too dangerous…"

Elizabeth let him know she was glad he understood but then pulled Dr. Keller aside for a brief consultation.

Before she could even voice her suspicions, Jennifer voiced hers.

"Dr. Weir, I think there's a lot more wrong with Major Lorne than the fact that there's a giant brick crushing his arm."

Weir nodded. "I agree. The major wouldn't ever do something so…"

"Idiotic," Keller finished for her, nodding. "There's something up with his head, I'm sure. Just a moment ago, after I gave him his meds, he called me Linda and winked at me."

"The stress could be getting to him," Elizabeth suggested. "Maybe it's getting to all of us."

"All I know is that if we don't get that brick off his arm soon, he's going to lose it."

xXx

"Where is this gate?" McKay wondered aloud.

"All I know is that it is in the desert," Teyla replied. "I do not know the exact location."

"Well that's helpful," Rodney muttered and received a quick slap to the back of the head delivered by the colonel.

"What do you think will happen to these freaks now?" Ronon asked Teyla. "They wouldn't even listen to Yorshef – something bad is bound to happen."

"Every civilization has its trying times," she responded, heaving as they started up an incline. "They will eventually see the error of their ways. Did Earth not have its days of slavery as well, Colonel Sheppard?"

John fell back to join in on the conversation. "Still do kind of," he shrugged. "It's just not socially acceptable anymore."

"Do you think they're really that much more advanced than us?" McKay asked. "It seemed to me the intelligence level was about the same."

Before Sheppard could reply, someone in the crowd already on the top of the hill cried out and pointed.

The team rushed up and hurried behind them.

Instead of seeing the building they had all been searching for hours for, they instead saw an alien vessel, heading towards them at top speed.


End file.
